Le Silence…
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: André conocía de amor, llevaba años en ese negocio, así que sabía identificar las llamas del amor, derritiendo el corazón de sus clientes, el jamás falla con la magia del helado de los enamorados... Así era esto del negocio de los helados de los enamorados, era magia, y solo tenías que cree. Por qué André, el heladero del amor, no se equivocaba. Referencia a Koe no Katachi
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

Este es un AU. Es decir, hay algunas cosas diferentes, que en el universo original

Todo comenzara después de la primera temporada, es decir solo me centrare en algunos episodios de la segunda y tercera temporada para esta trama.

La idea no es del todo mía, vi un Fanart en _Instagram_, y me dije por que no…. La portada es parte del Fanart o comic… créditos a su respectivo autor.

**Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece solo la trama.**

_**Le Silence…**_

Chat noir estaba seguro de varias cosas, una de ellas, el ser un superhéroe era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, y no solo se refería al combatir con villanos controlados por Hawkmoth y proteger a parís. Era parte de su trabajo y el motivo por lo cual tenía el anillo, pero saltar los tejados donde el aire golpeaba su cara y su estómago se contraía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa de forma leve, era una sensación de libertad que lo alejaba por momentos de su ajustada agenda.

Otra de las cosas era que le gusta ir a la escuela, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad pensaría lo contrario, pero el apenas tuvo el privilegio de asistir a una escuela como una persona normal, convivir con sus amigos Nino y Alya, esos momentos eran bastante divertidos y relajantes a pesar de la carga escolar, (y todas sus actividades extraescolares y su trabajo de modelo).

También, la principal, la cosa que lo mantiene en las nubes, con suspiros de un enamorado sin remedio hacia la chica de disfraz de Catarina, su compañera de peleas, la chica quien cayó del cielo (literalmente) la primera vez que se conocieron, esa chica que siempre está segura de sí misma, aunque al principio parecía dudarlo, esa chica quien no duda en lanzarse a la boca de un dinosaurio solo porque tiene una idea. Ladybug. Su _lady_.

Sus esperanzas hacia ella son grandes, una parte suya cree que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, pero ella tenía razón al decir que sería peligroso cualquier relación fuera del compañerismo, por lo cual su identidad de civil debe ser secreta para los dos, no mezclando la vida de superhéroe con la personal. Aunque eso no evita que tengan varios juegos de coqueteo.

Como estos momentos, donde ambos patrullaban por las noches una idea suya con tal de tener más tiempo con ella y salir de su rutina. Tenía momentos de descanso donde aprovechaban para disfrutar una conversación, disfrutar la compañía del otro. Aunque en esta ocasión, su _Lady_ parecía inquieta.

Toca su hombro llamando su atención, para luego usar sus manos para hablarle. - ¿Todo bien _My Lady_?

Había otra cosa que estaba del todo seguro, que nadie más sabe más que él y el maestro Fu. Ladybug era especial, su audición no era la misma que las demás personas, tenía discapacidad auditiva, la razón del por qué agrego clases de lenguaje con señas en su apretada agenda. Fue difícil convencer a su padre, pero con la excusa de mejorar la imagen termino ganando. Sonó un poco hipócrita, pero era bastante útil durante las batallas con los Akumas.

Ladybug se encoje de hombros ante su pregunta, dedicándole una sonrisa con poco entusiasmo. Sin apartar su mirada, intenta de nuevo.

-Puedes decirme, soy tu compañero, puedes confiar en mí.

Ladybug suspira contestando con sus manos –Mis padres creen que ya es tiempo de vaya a una escuela pública, que conviva con personas de mi edad.

Chat noir no conocía casi nada de su vida civil, el hecho de que le comparta ese detalle olvidando los riegos o límites de seguridad que su _lady_ estableció desde el principio, era bastante extraño. Realmente debe atormentarle como para decirlo.

\- ¿Te preocupa?

-Me asusta –admite haciendo una mueca –La última vez que estuve en una de esas escuelas rompieron seis veces mis aparatos.

Chat noir por inercia voltea hacia las orejas de la chica, sin encontrar los aparatos que menciona. Era extraño como la magia de la Catarina protegía su _Lady_ civil. Nadie debe saber de su condición, si Hawkmoth lo supiera atormentaría a cada chica con las cualidades de ella en todo parís, hasta llegar a Ladybug. Era suerte de que Ladybug podía leer perfectamente los labios, como también hacerte una conversación completa con su voz, pero la chica prefería hablar con sus manos y solo usar su voz para invocar el _"Lucky Charm", _hay momentos que se dejan entrevistar para el _LadyBlog, _pero era muy raras las ocasiones, como también el tener que hablar con el alcalde. Todo el mundo piensa que Ladybug era de pocas palabras y bastante seria en su trabajo, y que él, Chat noir era quien tomaba la palabra.

-Bueno me imagino que eso fue hace tiempo –continúa procurando en acercarse y pronunciar bien las palabras –Tal vez esta vez sea diferente, _My Lady_ no hay nada que pueda retenerte, cualquier cosa lo enfrentas, ya sea un adolescente molesto o un cocodrilo convertido en dragón.

Ladybug le sonríe, acompañado de un sonrojo notable debajo de su antifaz.

-Tu sabes siempre que decir –dice, a través de sus manos –Gracias.

Se despidió de él con un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y después desaparecer por los tejados de Paris usando su yo-yo para balancearse.

Esa chica lo tenía vuelto loco, deseaba hacer realidad sus fantasías, terminar con el compañerismo y establecer algo más profundo, recreando escenas de su confesión como varias veces en las que Adrien piensa en ella.

Pero debían protegerse, ambos.

Eso pensaba en la mañana, esperando que el primer día de clase de Ladybug no fuera tan malo y se divirtiera haciendo amigos, solo amigos. No quería competencia. Su guardaespaldas lo deja en la entrada del colegio _Francoise Dupont _como cada semana, saluda a sus dos amigos Nino y Alya, teniendo una plática sobre el _LadyBlog_, la nueva mezcla de Nino que compuso el fin de semana, se prepara el saludo asfixiante de Chloé y que esta compartiera alguno que otro comentario de mal gusto con Alya. Su rutina de siempre, la clase empezarían en unos minutos a no ser que algún Akuma desea aparecer.

Pero hubo una modificación.

-Bueno clase, hoy tenemos un día especial, una nueva alumna se unirá a nosotros – dice Miss Bustier yendo a la puerta, cuando noto por la ventana que la chica nueva se acercaba –Por favor pasa.

Adrien pensaba que era demasiado la coincidencia que sea el mismo día en la que su _Lady_ iría a una nueva escuela y que ahora él tenga una nueva compañera. Cuando la chica se aparece, posicionándose enfrente de todos, con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, su cabello recogido en dos colectas, mostrando sus orejas que eran adornados por dos aretes de color negro, que Adrien presentía que ya lo había visto antes. Con unos ojos azules brillantes parecidos a Ladybug, solo faltaba un detalle, una pista más e importante.

-Preséntate por favor –Vuelve a pronunciar Miss Bustier, todos mantienen en silencio para escuchar el nombre de la chica, pero esta seguía sonriendo, sin pronunciar nada, uno pensaría que había ignorado a la maestra –Oh, cierto. –Toca el hombro de la chica provocando su sobresalto, pero consigue su atención –Presentante por favor.

La chica asiente con un pequeño sonrojo tomando su mochila y buscar algo en particular, Adrien sentía que era demasiadas corazonadas como para tener suerte. La chica saca una libreta de color rosa, abriéndola y luego mostrarlo.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Marinette Dupa-Cheng"_

Voltea la siguiente hoja cuando lo cree prudente.

"_Pueden comunicarse conmigo a través de esta libreta si lo desean, también se leer los labios"_

Cambia…

"_Soy sorda"_

Adrien escucho la expresión de sorpresa del todo el grupo. Algo que no molesto a Marinette quien cambia de nuevo la página.

"_Espero que nos llevemos bien"_

Marinette guarda la libreta, sin dejar su sonrisa, mientras todos la miraban con sorpresa. Adrien sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, eran demasiado la coincidencia, una parte suya, la razón, le pedía que no pensara mucho en el tema, era peligroso tratar de descubrir sus sospechas y la otra parte, la que predominaba deseaba hablar con ella en privado y preguntarle. Presentía que había encontrado a su Lady.

-Muy bien Marinette – dice la maestra, tocando el hombro de la chica para que la mirara –Por favor ve a sentarte a lado de… -Mis Bustier hace una mueca al notar que tendría que cambiar a sus alumnos para que su alumna pueda observar su clase con facilidad –Adrien serias tan amble de cambiarte de lugar a lado de Alya, es para la comodidad de … -Marinette interrumpe a la maestra haciendo un movimiento de manos, que Miss Bustier no entendía. Pero Adrien si –Lo siento, no entiendo…

-Ella dice que no es necesario cambiarnos, en donde sea que se siente estará bien. –Todos lo observan confundidos, incluyendo Marinette.

\- ¿Sabes leguaje de señas Adrien?

Adrien notando su error, carraspea rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. –Sí, bueno, un poco. Lo aprendí para un evento de mi padre.

-Entonces, Nino podrías cambiar de lugar a lado de Alya, será mejor para Marinette.

Marinette con un semblante sorprendido, sigue las indicaciones de su maestra sentándose a su lado. Adrien le dedica una sonrisa de revista (apodo que le dio Alya) mientras la chica acomodaba sus cosas, Marinette le devuelve la sonrisa mirándolo por un momento, para luego desviarlo sobre su hombro, por inercia hace los mismo, donde una Chloé mantenía la mirada, con una expresión molesta.

-Bien clase comencemos.

**~o~**

Marinette técnicamente le rogo a sus padres en no dejarla ir al Colegio _Francoise Dupont, _estaba feliz con su pequeña escuela especial y aprender la mayoría del tiempo en su casa, pero sus padres amorosos creían que era tiempo de que su pequeña y única hija, fuera a una escuela pública y conviva con más personas, con tal de apoyarla de realizar sus sueños de ser una diseñadora.

Cuando vio que la pelea la tenía perdida, no pudo evitar pensar en Chat Noir y sus palabras de aliento. Con un suspiro tomo su mochila y rechazo los macarrones que su padre le preparo para que ofreciera a sus compañeros de clase. No quería que su legendaria torpeza fuera más notable al tirar los macarrones como la última vez cuando fue elegida como Ladybug. Solo tomo el cuaderno rosa que su madre le dio para poder presentarse en su clase.

Su Kwami, Tikki, a pesar de que no la escucha pudo entender por sus pequeños labios que le daba ánimos e intentaba reconfortarla, abrazando su mejilla. Aunque al final no fue del todo malo, estaba al pendiente a cada cosa que mencionaba su nueva maestra, debía estar atenta a sus labios. Aunque es algo imposible cuando tiene dos pares de ojos puesto en ella. Sabe que Chloé estaría al pendiente de ella, obviamente estaría muy enojada, pero no era culpa suya que ambas coincidan de grupo, sabía que Chloé estaba estudiando en esa escuela, y conocía de cara a la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros, algunos fueron akumatizados y tuvo que salvarlos. Ahora se daba una idea del porque cayeron a las tentaciones de Hawkmoth.

Y luego está ese chico, su compañero de asiento, sabía que la miraba de reojo, era demasiado obvio si le preguntan. Era como si deseaba preguntarle algo, y no supiera como hacerlo. Era una suerte que supiera lenguaje de señas, sería de gran ayuda, pero eso no le quita que le esté incomodando. Cuando termina las primeras horas, fue un pequeño alivio. Pensaba ir con sus padres y merendar en su casa.

Pero un toque en su hombro toma su atención.

\- ¿Me prestas tu cuaderno, Marinette? –dice la creadora de LadyBlog. Sabia su nombre porque en varias ocasiones tuvo que retenerla de que saliera herida al estar tan expuesta al peligro. Alya. Una chica bastante valiente e impulsiva. Y la primera en gritarle un poco de apoyo cuando se enfrentó a su primer akumatizado. Le pasa su cuaderno siendo consciente que deseaba decirle algo.

"_Mi nombre es Alya, un gusto conocerte" _

Marinette sonríe ante esto. Tomando su libreta y escribir.

"_El gusto es mío, Alya"_

La chica Alya comienza una conversación con ella, confiada de que la entendiera con sus labios. Marinette tuvo que salir de su zona de confort de comunicarse con sus manos, y utilizando su voz, no solía usarla ya que sus padres y Chat podían comunicarse con ella a su forma, pero no todos sabían usar sus manos para hablar. Alya le pidió que le enseñara como presentarse con sus manos, lo cual Marinette no tardo en mostrárselo, haciendo los respectivos movimientos, murmurando lo que significa, para luego enseñarle como deletrear su nombre con sus dedos. Luego de varios intentos Alya logra conseguirlo de forma torpe y lenta. Luego la invita a comer junto con sus dos amigos, un chico de gorra roja y cascos en su cuello, como también el chico que se sienta junto a ella.

Tuvo que aceptar, recordando las palabras de Chat de que nada la frenaba, debía alejar sus miedos de infancia, a pesar de que su principal bravucona este aun en el salón con el ceño fruncido y demasiado molesta con ella. Volvía repetirse que no era su culpa. Al final el chico rubio parecía igual de incomodo con su presencia que se excusó con algo poco creíble. Lo raro era su sonrojo y como intentaba hacer algo con sus manos para luego arrepentirse.

Pensó que era tímido. Aunque Alya y Nino (El chico de gorra roja que se presentó después de que el chico rubio se fuera) tampoco no entendían su actitud de su amigo Adrien. No le dio mucha importancia, aunque su nombre le sonaba de alguna parte.

Pero al regresar a su salón (sin la compañía de Alya y Nino ya que quería buscar su libreta rosa), se encontró con el chico tímido, en una situación que cambiaría por completo la imagen que tenía por ahora de él.

Estaba hincado poniendo algo en su asiento, cuando se acerca más pudo ver que era una goma de mascar –¿Qué estás haciendo? –Debió haber alzado demasiado su voz como para que el chico, Adrien, se sobresaltara demasiado. Adrien murmuro cosas que no entendió mucho, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a su lado donde Chloé parecía reírse junto con una chica de cabello corto pelirrojo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para entender la situación. –Entiendo, buen trabajo los tres –no utiliza su voz esta vez, solo sus manos. Sentía que así se notaría menos su enojo. –Muy divertido.

Adrien comienza a mover sus labios, pero Marinette desvía su mirada no queriendo entender sus burlas o excusa patéticas que posiblemente aumente las risas de esas dos, a pesar de no escucharlas, la incomodidad lo sentía. Se acerca a su asiento intentando quitar la goma de mascar, pero estaba demasiado pegado y pegajoso como para lograrlo. Suspira, tomando un pañuelo de su mochila y tapar la goma de mascar con ella.

Voltea de nuevo hacia el chico, mirando su rostro angustiado. Normalmente, como Ladybug pondría más atención en su postura y rasgos para entender el por qué la angustia de su compañero. Pero no era Ladybug en este momento, era Marinette quien tenía malas experiencia con las escuelas públicas y con todo que se relacione con Chloé Bourgeois

-Eres amigo de Chloé ¿Verdad? –le pregunta, aunque era más una declaración siendo tan rígida con sus manos, dedicándole una mueca de desagrado. Adrien se queda sin palabras. No espera que el muchacho le conteste y se sienta a pesar de que tenga que compartir el siento con él.

Chat no tenía razón, las cosas siguen como están. No intento hablar de nuevo con Alya, e ignoro la mayoría del tiempo al chico que tenía a lado. Puso atención a cada clase, para tener su mente ocupada. Y en el momento de la salida decide ir al baño para evitar las preguntas de Alya, no quería intentar explicarle la situación tan tensa ya que estaba segura que le creería más a su amigo Adrien que a una desconocida. Así que decidió ir a los baños primero antes de ir a su casa. Pero claro Chloé requería aclararle algunas cosas.

La tomo de la muñeca, justo antes de que se metiera al baño de las chicas y con una mirada molesta, fue directa al grano –No sé por qué razón decidiste volver, pero recuerda tu lugar en esta escuela, lo cual tienes que estar alejada de mi Adrien –desvía su mirada a sus orejas y luego cambiar su expresión molesta o un puchero –Lastima, no traes tus aparatos torpes, deseaba jugar con ellos.

Marinette recuerda cuando era niña, siempre tuvo la mala fortuna de compartir el salón con Chloé, a quien le gustaba mucho molestar y burlarse de su discapacidad, haciendo comentarios crueles en su butaca o cuadernos, o en ocasiones hacerle tropezar o asustándola con movimientos bruscos. Pero su favorito era quitarle sus aparatos auditivos de sus orejas lastimándola varias veces y después aventarlos por la venta o destruirlos con su pie, fueron seis aparatos que sus padres tuvieron que comprar y esas seis fueron destruidos por la niña que era entonces Chloé. Hasta que una ocasión, el movimiento fue demasiado brusco provocando que sus oídos sangraran, esta vez sus padres decidieron intervenir, aunque no funciono de mucho, ¿quién podría ganarle a la hija de un político que daba una gran suma dinero a su antigua escuela? Después de eso, cambio de escuela y no tuvo que volver a ver a Chloé.

Pero eso fue hace algunos años, ya no era una niña. Y su alter ego era Ladybug, así que sin decirle nada (por que las palabras no funcionaban con Chloé) se suelta de forma brusca y se aleja de ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarla y no dejar que le afecte sus bromas. No ha vuelto a usar sus aparatos, ya que después de esa experiencia con Chloé temía que la volvieran a lastimar, y el hecho de que tenía que ocultar su identidad de civil era mejor no usarlos.

No fue su mejor día, pero intento sonreír cuando llego a casa y dio algunos detalles a sus padres. No le gustaba mentirles, pero era mejor no decir algunas cosas. Ellos la habían inscrito a esa escuela, para hacerla feliz, y no quería desilusionarlos. No cuando hacen mucho por ella.

Dejo que Tikki la consuela abrazando su mejilla. Mientras se dejaba recostar en su cama. Quería ver a su amigo Chat Noir, aunque también tendría que fingir con él de que todo salió bien. Ya de por si fue demasiado descuidad en su última conversación, dando detalles de sus preocupaciones. Bufa odiando las reglas de sus identidades, siempre las odio cuando sus sentimientos hacia el héroe de traje de gato comenzaron a ser confusos al paso de los días. No quería ponerle nombre, pero no evita sus sonrojos, ni fantasear algunas cosas o que su habitación este llena de fotos de él, sacados de _LadyBlog_. Se excusa diciendo que lo admira, y aunque es cierto, Marinette no se engaña, sabe que es algo más, pero no desea decirlo.

El Maestro Fu tiene razón en estar en peligro si llegaran a revelarse, pero eso no evita que su corazón se acelere un poco más de lo normal.

Estaba bien dejar sus sentimientos en lo platónico…. ¿Verdad?

Toma una de sus revistas preferidas de su tocador, que hacía referencia sobre los grandes diseños de invierno que había estrenado la marca Agreste. El movimiento brusco al incorporarse de su cama hace que Tikki se aleje de su mejilla. Tikki iba preguntarle que sucedía cuando nota la mirada de su portadora enfrascada en su revista, se acerca con tal de descubrir que es lo que le inquieta a su amiga. Abre su boca sorprendida, cuando el mismo chico rubio, Adrien sale como modelo luciendo unas de las mejores prendas Agreste.

Marinette desvía su mirada al rostro del chico, para encontrar en letras grandes el nombre de su compañero con su apellido.

_Adrien Agreste_

El hijo único de su diseñador favorito, Gabriel Agreste, quien era el diseñador de modas más reconocido en todo parís.

.

.

Debe ser una broma.

**~o~**

Adrien llego a su casa cansado, no hubo ningún Akuma el día de hoy lo cual estaba agradecido por primera vez en su vida, sus sospechas que tenia de esa chica nueva Marinette con su _Lady _atormentaba su cabeza, viendo las similitudes, para luego sentirse confuso cuando algo le decía que no podía ser, esto provoco que estuviera todo el día distraído con esos pensamientos, pero la que predominaba mas era la terrible imagen que dejo en Marinette.

Cuando Alya la invito estar con ellos en el almuerzo, se sintió algo ansioso, deseaba preguntarle con su lenguaje de señas sabiendo que ni Nino o Alya sabrían de lo que hablaban, pero tuvo una lucha interna de si preguntarle o no, que se volvió algo sofocante, que decidió alejarse para controlar sus pensamientos. No suele comportarse así, siempre está seguro de sus acciones, hasta él no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero decidió consultarlo con Plagg.

Obviamente su Kwami no estaba de acuerdo de que el chico indagara más en el tema, ya que podría en peligro la identidad de Ladybug, si la chica no era ella.

-No es por juzgar –Se excusó Plagg, aceptando el queso que le tendió Adrien mientras se mantenían ocultos en unos de los cubículos del baño de los hombres –Pero si la chica no es Ladybug, no le costara nada saber que tu _Lady _tiene su misma discapacidad y que por alguna razón tú lo sabes, podía contárselo a alguien. Y llegar hasta los oídos de Hawkmoth.

Tenía un punto. Pero Adrien no creía que Marinette hiciera eso. Pero claro, el cree que Chloé es buena persona, a pesar de que la chica se la principal razón de que la mayoría de sus compañeros hayan sido Akumas, Plagg estaba seguro que su portador era en ocasiones ingenuo y demasiado bondadoso. Demasiado bueno.

Adrien decidió aceptar en que preguntar sería muy arriesgado, así que esperaría tener más pruebas. Fue a su salón esperando encontrar a sus amigos y a Marinette, pero se encontró con Chloé masticando una goma de mascar para luego pasárselo a Sabrina quien lo pone en el asiento de Marinette.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso Chloé? –pregunta dando dos pasos hasta llegar a su amiga de la infancia.

-La chica que se sienta aquí debe recordar su lugar –Dice sonriéndole con aparente ternura, a pesar de la mirada molesta de Adrien –Exijo un poco de respeto. Eso es todo.

Adrien evita rodar los ojos con su excusa, hincándose en el lugar de Marinette tratando de quitar el pegajoso Chicle.

-Hay, Adrien. Sigues sin aprender sobre la cultura de la escuela. –dice con una pequeña risa, yendo a su lugar.

Cuando llego Marinette, todo fue un completo caos, la chica no dejaba que le explicara dando por hecho de que él fue quien realizo la broma de mal gusto de parte de Chloé. Pero la pregunta/afirmación que dio la chica, le recordó sus primeros días en la escuela. Nino por suerte le tendió su amistad cuando le explico que nuca había estado en una escuela antes, Alya fue un poco difícil, pero al final congeniaron cuando paso más tiempo con ellos y se volviera novia de Nino. Pero Marinette parecía conocer a Chloé desde hace mucho, dando entender que su relación con la hija del alcalde era bastante mala ¿Si no por que otra razón pensaría que sería mala persona por ser amigo de Chloé? Intento explicarse en la salida, pero la chica salió del salón sin dejar que nadie le hablara de nuevo.

Alya estaba confusa, preguntando lo que había pasado.

-Un malentendido –respondido, si era su _Lady _o no. No le gustaba tener una mala impresión con las personas. Le gustaba convivir con gente nueva y Marinette no sería la excepción. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Pero tendría que ser el día siguiente ya que, su apretada agenda no le permitió buscarla por la escuela o como para averiguar donde vivía. Suspira resignado y frustrado, volteando la mirada a su reloj que le recordó que debía ir a patrullar. Por lo menos podía ver a su _Lady, _unos cuantos minutos.

**~o~**

Marinette vestida de Ladybug realizo su patrullaje con éxito y ningún inconveniente, el día de hoy no hubo ningún akuma o contratiempo que solicitara su presencia, era bastante extraño que eso pasara. Tal vez al fin Hawkmoth decidió darles un respiro pequeño, un pequeño día libre era bienvenido. Termino antes que Chat (ambos patrullaban por separado, tratando de cubrir todas las calles de Paris), lo cual llego antes a su punto de encuentro, que era la torre Eiffel, utilizando el tiempo de espera en practicar su sonrisa. No quería preocuparlo de nuevo.

Cuando sintió el temblor debajo de sus piernas, supo que Chat había llegado, guarda su yo-yo que le sirvió de espejo, y recibe a su amigo con la sonrisa que no parecía del todo desanimada. Pero se convirtió a una de ternura con sus mejillas sonrojadas, cuando Chat había llegado junto con un rosa y se lo ofrecía a su modo caballeroso.

-Gracias –dice, con su forma de comunicarse. Su cuarto tenía aun, algunas flores que él le regalaba. –Es hermosa, _gatito_.

-No igual de hermosa que tu _My lady_ –Dejo que besara su palma de su mano. Ambos se sientan admirando la vista que les proporciona la bella cuidad de Paris. Hablando de cosas triviales, como el pequeño día libre sin akumas, o lo que observaron durante sus patrullas. Pero luego Chat no pierde tiempo en preguntarle - ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

Ladybug le dedica una sonrisa entusiasmada –Muy bien, todos fueron muy ambles conmigo. Tenías razón, las cosas cambian al parecer. –Dijo intentando que su expresiones y movimientos de manos fueran un poco más entusiasta. Chat parece creerle, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo. Marinette nunca sabrá que con esa afirmación logro que las sospechas de Adrien terminaran.

Ambos chicos terminan su noche de patrullaje dando fecha para el siguiente. Marinette al llegar a su cuarto suspira como soñadora, dejando la rosa en su florero, junto con las demás.

-Siempre son rojas –pronuncia Tikki posicionándose al frente de su portadora. Marinette asiente, sin quitar su sonrisa. –Me alegra que Chat Noir pueda alegrar tu día Marinette.

La chica se sonroja, observando una de las fotos que tiene pegadas cerca de su cama. Tikki tenía razón, tener la compañía de Chat con sus chistes malos, o coqueterías, que la escuche a su forma, que antes creía que solo sus padres lo harían. Sabe que el chico aprendió el lenguaje de señas solo por ella, cuando el primer día que fueron superhéroes fue su discapacidad una de las primeras cosas que tuvo explicar, para poder trabajar en equipo. Chat fue quien la apoyo cuando sus miedos eran demasiados. Él sabia siempre que decirle, sabia escucharla y eso fue suficiente para colarse en su corazón.

Tikki jala su cabello de forma suave, sobresaltándola y teniendo su atención –Tus ojos se secarán si sigues viendo de esa forma a la foto de tu compañero.

Marinette se oculta en sus almohadas.

~o~

Adrien suspira por quinta vez, pero en vez de un chico enamorado, eran suspiros de desilusión. El entusiasmo de Ladybug sobre su nueva escuela, fue prueba suficiente para terminar con sus sospechas. Plagg no perdió oportunidad de mencionar un "te lo dije" ganándose una mala mirada de su portador con la amenaza de quedarse sin su apreciado queso.

Pero también había otra cosa que solucionar, debe arreglar ese malentendido que tiene con Marinette. Cuando llega a su salón, no se sorprende que la chica lo ignore a pesar de que si noto su saludo hacia ella. Alya se había encogido de hombros dando entender que tampoco pudo ayudarlo mucho. Estuvo desanimado la mayoría de tiempo en sus clases, pensando varias formas de resolver las cosas. Pero claro su pequeño descanso de ayer no pasaría dos veces.

La alerta de un akuma consiguió que todos los alumnos de _Francoise Dupont _salieran de sus salones y buscaran un lugar seguro. Adrien pierde de vista a sus amigos y poder transformarse en el primer salón vacío que encontró, noto como Marinette se adentraba a una panadería cerca de la escuela, mientras se dirigía al lugar de origen del problema. Cuando nota que de nuevo es _Señor Pichón_, supo cuál era el plan, distraerlo hasta que llegara Ladybug.

Algunos comentarios para provocar, piruetas y esquivando el ataque de las palomas, aunque las plumas provocaban que estornudara varias veces. Cuando aparece Ladybug las cosas fueron más sencillo. Con el _Lucky Charm _y la inteligencia del achica todo termina un poco más rápido. Nunca entenderá porque Hawkmoth insiste en akumatizar a _Monsieur_ Ramier. Chocan sus puños como lo hacen cada vez que salvan a Paris, para luego despedirse cuando su anillo y los aretes de la chica anuncian que su tiempo se agota.

La escuela aun contenía algunos de sus alumnos que regresaban a remontar sus clases, su salón aun estaba vacío cuando entro, hasta que unos segundos después Marinette apareciera en la entra del salón. La chica al verlo da media vuelta con una mueca en su rostro, dispuesta a irse. Aún estaba enojada con él, al parecer, Adrien aprovechando la privacidad alcanza Marinette quitándole el paso al ponerse enfrente suyo.

La chica abre por momentos sus ojos con sorpresa, para luego hacer un fruncido en su boca, un acto tierno admite Adrien.

-Hola –pronuncia al mismo tiempo que hace el gesto con sus manos, con una ligera sonrisa. Marinette entreciérralos ojos con desconfianza. Adrien suspira, para continuar en arreglar las cosas con ella –Solo quería que supieras que solo estaba tratando quitar la goma de mascar –Marinette atenta con sus labios, ya que Adrien solo había usado su voz, no quería equivocarse con sus manos, y empeorar la cosas. Pero la chica no cambiaba su rostro de desconfianza –Te lo juro –vuelve a suspirar rascando su nuca, alborotando un poco su cabello, acto que Marinette le recuerda a alguien más. –Yo también fui nuevo en esta escuela hace un tiempo, nunca había estado en una escuela antes, había estudiado en casa, así que tampoco había tenido amigos, esto es nuevo para mí todavía.

Marinette relaja su postura, como si hubiera recordado algo, provocando que estuviera de forma pensativa. Adrien no sabía cómo continuar, pero un recuerdo metido en su cabeza, provoca sus siguientes acciones.

Alza su mano, teniendo la atención de Marinette, se señala así mismo –Yo… -pronuncia teniendo la imagen de su _Lady_, el día que se conocieron justamente cuando terminaron con su primer Akuma, señala a Marinette mientras sigue hablando –Y tu …. –junta sus manos para luego agitarlo levemente –Podemos… ¿ser amigos?

Marinette lo mira sorprendida, mirando sus manos como también su rostro.

Después le sonríe.

~o~

Marinette estaba segura de varias cosas, el chico enfrente suyo estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con ella. Sabía que era el hijo de su más grande diseñador de modas, y que debe admitir que eso influyo más en su imagen de niño rico, consentido e igual que Chloé por ser solo su amigo. Sabía que era muy mala juzgando a la gente en ocasiones, y que debía cambiar eso. Sabía que tal vez exagero en algunas cosas, pero no podían culparla, no tenía buenas experiencias con las personas.

Y sabía muy bien que esos movimientos de manos, no eran los indicados para pedir una amistad, no en el lenguaje de señas francés, por lo menos. Eso era japonés, movimientos que Marinette le encantaron después de ver una película animada. _Koe no Katachi. _Cuando observo Adrien al pendiente de su reacción, no pudo evitar compararlo cuando hizo esos mismos movimientos con Chat Noir. Observo su cabello rubio que un poco alborotado daba otra imagen y sus ojos verdes podía compararlos con alguien más.

Le sonríe, porque sabía que Adrien Agreste no podía ser mala persona.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

No saben las dificultades que tuve para hacer este pequeño… ¿Prologo? Como sea, este es un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mi cabeza por semana, pero preferí esperar a que terminara la seria en trasmitir todos sus capítulos para comenzar a planear.

Como ya les dije, esta idea no es del todo mía. Una fabulosa persona se le ocurrió crear un Fanart o comic sobre Miraculous y Koe no Katachi, no he podido encontrar el nombre del autor, pero si ustedes saben, pueden dejármelos en los comentarios estaría muy agradecida.

Como verán es bastante diferente al mundo que conocemos de Miraculous, como también todos los acontecimientos de la primera temporada ya pasaron, los capítulos que vaya subiendo de este Au, será basados de la segunda y tercera. No hare todos, por cuestión de tiempo y porque… soy bastante floja (mi pecado más grande debo admitir). Tal vez haga dos o tres de cada temporada. Y tal vez los orígenes. No les prometo que vayan ser actualizaciones rápidas, mi escuela me consume mucho tiempo por el plan cuatrimestral y el asunto del servicio que debo cubrir. Pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que la espera no sea tan larga…

También, otra cosa. El asunto del lenguaje de señas no es mentira, cada país tiene su forma, pero hay leguas como el americano, español el francés y etc. Hay similitudes o referencias entre ella. Es decir, puede que algunos movimientos sean lo mismo. Pero países como Japón, tiene su propio lenguaje de seña. Tuve que investigar bastante para realizar este fic, pero internet no es del todo seguro, así que si ve alguna falla no duden en decírmelo o brindarme un dato interesante.

Esto se volvió bastante largo, pero tenía que explicar la temática de esta historia tan curiosa. Les recomiendo mucho ver la película de _Koe no Katachi_, es una historia pura y hermosa.

Nos vemos, en la siguiente.

**Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosas que son mías: **Una laptop que no sirve su teclado, lo cual debo usar un teclado enorme de una computadora vieja. Y las ganas de escribir.

**Aclaraciones: **En este capítulo iniciare con unas pequeñas referencias de los dos capítulos anteriores que son: _Volpina y The collecter. _En el anterior capitulo olvide mencionar que Lila aun no daba su aparición, pero me acorde cuando estaba releyendo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lila es uno de los personajes que no tengo tanto cariño, pero es importante por desgracia.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece solo la trama.**

_**Primer Queen**_

Las cosas parecían ir bien para Marinette. Estar en _Francoise Dupont _no era tan malo como antes creyó, no fue tan difícil ser amiga de sus demás compañeros de clase, todos era buenos y amables, así que podía desenvolverse con facilidad. Estaba feliz, como sus padres esperaba que estuviera. Aunque en ocasiones tenga compañías desagradables, Chloé en varias ocasiones intenta poner las cosas difíciles para ella, con la excusa de que pasa demasiado tiempo con su _Adrienkis _y que eso no podía ser para personas como ella. Debe admitir que no existe ninguna paciencia con Chloé, pero intenta explicarle que Adrien y ella comparten el asiento ya que Miss Bustier los asigno así, o que después del malentendido ambos se han vuelto amigos, y un poco más cercanos ya que Adrien suele ser su traductor para los demás y era más fácil hablar con él.

Tuvo que ponerle un freno varias veces, ya no eran niñas como antes, lo cual no iba a permitir de nuevo que Chloé fastidiara otro curso escolar. Alya pensaba lo mismo, ayudándola y siempre levantándole los ánimos cuando sus exageraciones provocaban sus malestares. Eso las hizo muy unidas.

Tenía normalmente días buenos (los ataques de los akumas no afectaban normalmente su humor y ya era cosa rutinaria), pero en ocasiones los malos se asomaban. Como esa vez que después de cuatro semanas que paso de su ingreso a la escuela, Lila Rossi dio su aparición, acompañada de cuentos de su vida que tenía fascinados a casi todos los alumnos de _Francoise Dupont, _y a todos de su salón. Su vida parecía perfecta, demasiado como para ser real.

Ese día Marinette aún no conocía todos los rumores de Lila, ya que había estado en la biblioteca esa misma mañana, suele pasearse por ahí cuando requiere privacidad, la biblioteca era el único lugar donde estaba segura que no habría ruido de la cual estar al pendiente. Noto a Adrien en una mesa leyendo un extraño libro, cosa que alerto a su Kwami que había salido de su bolsa rosa, comenzando a decirle que el libro era importante. Al poco rato Lila da su aparición sentándose junto Adrien e interrumpir la lectura del chico.

Se hubiera ido, si no fuera que Tikki decidiera acercarse a una de las repisas sin ser observada para poder ver más de cerca el libro que trae Adrien. Curiosa con la actitud de su Kwami la imita con tal de investigar, se acercó a Adrien tomando su hombro para que la mirara, el chico le sonrió saludando con sus manos y poco después presentarle a Lila. Hasta que lo noto, el libro contenía un dibujo de una Ladybug con vestimentas antiguas y unos símbolos raros, pensó en el maestro Fu.

¿A caso ese era…?

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando Lila tomo sus manos y comenzara hablarle. Parecía que hablaba un poco más fuerte y movía los labios de forma más lenta. Mientras le contaba una de sus más grandes mentiras.

¿Qué Ladybug le salvo la vida y se volvieron intimas? ¿Qué eran mejores amigas?

Y no solo eso, tal vez Adrien tuvo que explicar por qué movía las manos mientras hablaba cuando se acercó. El comentario de Lila, de que había sido voluntaria en un centro para sordos, en su antiguo hogar, Italia, donde le enseñaron y domino el lenguaje de señas, pero que había perdido práctica. Ahora no podía entenderla.

Frunzo el ceño y miro a Adrien quien también había notado el fallo de la mentira. El lenguaje de señas no era universal, cada país tiene su propio lenguaje señas. La chica enfrente suyo seguía hablando, pero parecía dirigirse mas Adrien. No pudo evitar hacer su comentario, cuando tuvo la atención del chico.

-Está mintiendo, lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Adrien asiente, encogiéndose de hombros. Marinette continuo –Tampoco creo que sea amiga de Ladybug.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo. –Dice el chico, hasta que algo llamo su atención de su celular.

Tenía que irse a su práctica de esgrima, Lila le hablo sobre algo que Marinette no puso atención atenta de cómo le quitaba el libro al chico sin que este se diera cuenta. Después Adrien se despide de ella sacudiendo levemente su cabello, para después retirarse. Lila también se retira, agitando su mano con una sonrisa bastante falsa para su opinión. No pudo quitarle el libro, pero Tikki tuvo la idea de seguirla.

La siguió hasta una joyería, y después al parque que está cerca de su casa, cuando vio que Lila tiraba el libro en un bote de basura no perdió tiempo en tomarlo sin que Lila o Adrien (Al parecer se habían quedado en verse en el parque) la descubrieran. Tikki seguía aun nerviosa y mientras ella se sentía emocionada, ambas concordaban que habían encontrado el libro, que él maestro Fu había estado buscando. ¿Por qué Adrien lo tendría?

Después de eso las cosas se pusieron bastante raras, primero un meteorito salido de la nada, segundo una heroína vestida de zorro, llamada Volpina salva a Paris del meteorito antes de que Chat y ella pudieran actuar, y por ultimo Hawkmoth aparece. Todo era demasiado sospechoso como para ser real, Volpina no le daba buena espina (y no tiene nada que ver, que se haya puesto celosa por que Volpina estuviera coqueteando con Chat Noir) provocando que tuviera cuidado en cómo comunicarse. Al final la verdad salió, al caer en la trampa de Volpina supo que era otro Akuma, una irritante Akuma que crea ilusiones. Volpina había caído en las garras de Hawkmoth (por lo que entendió) por culpa de una molesta chica sorda que era un estorbo para sus asuntos, quitándole la oportunidad de estar con Adrien. Ahí supo que era Lila Rossi.

Cuando aviso a Chat de la akumatización de Lila, alias Volpina, expreso en su mensaje que tal vez iría por Adrien. Pero se había equivocado, en su camino hacia la mansión Agreste vio en una de las pantallas de la cuidad como Lila había creado una ilusión de sujetar a una falsa Marinette desde la torre Eiffel, con la amenaza de dejarla caer si no entregaban su Miraculous. Fue la primera vez que Chat no seguía su plan, su amigo estaba algo desesperado en salvar a la ilusión de sí misma e incluso estuvo a punto de entregar su _Miraculous_. Pero al final las cosas salieron bien, pudieron derrotar a Lila a través de su _Lucky Charm _y restaurar todos los daños.

-No deberías crear mentiras para tener amigos –le había dicho esa vez –Ni decir que somos amigas, por ejemplo. Decir eso te hubiera puesto en peligro. La gente prefiere personas honestas, Lila, así es más duradero.

Sus palabras provoco que Lila la odiara. Tanto como Ladybug, como Marinette.

Al igual ese día fue la primera vez en donde Chat Noir y su forma civil, Marinette interactuaran. Había ido a buscarla para confirmar que estuviera bien, fue muy vergonzoso ya que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, temblándole las manos mientras le hablaba y confundiera movimientos.

Y el libro que pudieron recuperar Tikki y ella. Tuvo que ser de vuelto a Adrien cuando al día siguiente su amigo se pusiera en aprietos con su padre. Al parecer el libro le "pertenecía" a Gabriel Agreste. El maestro Fu y ella, pensaron que tal vez Gabriel Agreste fuera Hawkmoth, ya que Marinette estaba segura de que Adrien no podía serlo, algo que el maestro Fu estaba de acuerdo, también aconsejándola en que fuera a investigar con ayuda de Chat Noir.

Pero sus sospechas no fueron acertadas, después de que _Collector _(Gabriel Agreste), diera su aparición. Chat le dijo que, si Gabriel había sido akumatizado tampoco podía ser Hawkmoth, tuvo que darle la razón.

Cuando vencieron a Collector, regreso con el maestro Fu donde le pido que, si podía devolver el libro a Gabriel Agreste, no quería que Adrien de nuevo fuera encerrado por su culpa. El maestro Fu acepto, tomando fotos al libro para poder codificarlo y descubrir los demás poderes que poseen Chat Noir y Ladybug. Entrego el libro a Gabriel Agreste personalmente, con una excusa tonta del por qué tenía el libro. Se atrevió a preguntar en donde le consiguió, el adulto solo le expresó que lo obtuvo en unos de sus viajes al extranjero con su esposa.

Adrien regreso a la escuela, para el otro día.

Y eso fue hace ya algunos días. Ahora Marinette estaba concentrada recreando uno de sus diseños, mientras Tikki veía en su pantalla las noticias, pero algo debió alertarla, porque se posiciono delante suya asustándola y después comenzó a hablarle rápido que fue difícil seguirle. Tuvo que pedirle que lo repitiera.

\- ¿Harás una entrevista tú y Chat Noir sobre información interesante? –Asiente con la cabeza sin entender la preocupación de su amiga –Marinette eres una súper heroína, no una estrella. Debes mantener el misterio para protegerte de Hawkmoth… Recuerda que nadie debe saber tu secreto.

Marinette le sonríe con dulzura, tomando una pequeña libreta y escribirle.

"_No te preocupes, solo acepte hacerlo porque quiero que sepa la gente de Paris que Chat Noir y yo hacemos lo necesario para protegerlos"_

Tikki no parecía del todo convencida –Solo ten cuidado esta noche.

Marinette parpadea confundida, mirando a la pantalla, donde la periodista Nadja Chamack afirmaba que la entrevista seria esta noche. No se dio un golpe en la cara porque la pequeña Manon había llegado a su cuarto dándole un fuerte abrazo, poco después se aparece su madre, la misma periodista que hará la entrevista a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Gracias por cuidar a Manon, es una suerte que tenías libre esta tarde –Marinette asiente, sintiendo como Manon jalaba su brazo pidiendo su atención. El ser niñera era algo nuevo, justo después de ser elegida como Ladybug, vio un anuncio que solicitaban el trabajo de niñera, después de consultarlo con sus padres, quienes aceptaron entusiasmados, consiguió el trabajo. La señora Chamack jamás la juzgo, dejando a su hija a su cuidado con confianza. Marinette tenía un don con los niños, así que fue algo sencillo tener el cariño de Manon.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, esta entrevista será importante. Necesito que todo Paris frente a sus pantallas –Nadja desvía su mirada a su hija –Cariño solo esta noche tienes permitido ver la televisión con Marinette.

Marinette trataba que no se notara su pánico. ¿Cómo ira a la entrevista sin dejar sola a Manon? Se despide de Nadja deseándole suerte con una pequeña nota. Manon no tardo en brincar en uno de sus sillones, muy entusiasmada. Marinette toma su celular con una idea en mente. Solo había una persona que pudiera ayudarla.

Alya.

**~o~**

Para Chat, no fue tan difícil entrar al set de grabación donde se realizará la entrevista, como fue bastante sigiloso, termino asustando a la entrevistadora, Nadja Chamack.

\- ¿Por dónde entraste?

-Por el acceso de celebridades –busca su _Lady _por el set, mientras tomaba una de las bebidas de la mesa - ¿Cómo? ¿Ladybug llega tarde?

-Creí que llegarían juntos… -murmura Nadja en un tono nervioso.

Chat desvía el tema haciendo un comentario coqueto hacia la periodista. Faltaba cinco minutos para la transmisión, Chat Noir no duda en mandar un mensaje a Ladybug con su bastón, pero su mensaje no fue recibido. Aun no se transformaba.

Chat comprendería si su _Lady_ decide no aparecer, era bastante peligroso para ella hacer esta entrevista, aunque pudiera leer los labios y pudiera utilizar su voz para contestar las preguntas. En ocasiones Ladybug no identificaba cuando susurraba o gritaba, era muy pocas las veces que le sucedía, pero él sabía que su amiga no le agradaba utilizar su voz para hablar.

Pero Ladybug quería hacer la entrevista, le sorprendió que la chica accediera, con la determinación de mandar el mensaje a todo Paris que ellos harían su trabajo como corresponde. Con su determinación Chat no pudo decirle que no, pero se aseguraría de que fuera él quien hablara más tiempo. Debía cuidarla.

Cuando faltaron diez segundos para la transmisión, daba por hecho que no vendría, aunque le sorprendía que no le avisara, también lamentara poner en aprietos a la periodista. Un golpe de la puerta llama su atención, Ladybug había pateado la puerta para abrirla, y después usar su yo-yo para impulsarse y llegar con un salto al sofá que compartirían durante la trasmisión, al aterrizar su _Lady _pierde por momentos el equilibrio sentándose de forma cómica.

Toca su hombro para tener su atención –Creí que me dejarías plantado _My lady_.

\- ¿Y defraudar a la audiencia?, jamás. –le contesta, Chat debe admitir que le gusta mucho escuchar su voz. –Lamento llegar tarde Nadja.

Chat observa a su_ Lady_, estaba levemente agitada, de seguro corrió por todo Paris para llegar a tiempo. Parecía estar segura y recuperaba su característica tranquilidad, que lo contagio teniendo su pose despreocupada y alejar sus miedos. Notando que nadie los veía, Chat aprovecho para hacerle una señal.

\- ¿Lista? –Ladybug asiente con una sonrisa.

La transmisión empieza y Nadja comienza con la presentación, nombrando sus nombres de súper héroes.

-Hola, muchas gracias por acceder a esta entrevista exclusiva en vivo.

-Gracias a ti Nadja, es un honor estar aquí –dice Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-Y hola a todas mis fans – dice él, mandando un beso a la cámara. Sabía que Ladybug rodaría los ojos si lo hubiera mirado. Pero estaba muy centrada con Nadja.

-Seguro hay miles de espectadores viéndote ahora –nota la confusión de Ladybug así que fue a su auxilio. Tocando su hombro para que lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? La gente me ama. Aunque ponga un poquito celosa a _Bugaboo. _–Ladybug rueda los ojos, alza su mano como lo haría para hablarle, pero se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo, cambiando el movimiento de su mano hacia su cascabel haciéndolo sonar.

\- ¡Oye!, creí que ya no me llamarías _Bugaboo. _–su voz sonó algo más bajo, pero por la cara de la periodista no parecía importar –_Gatito._

-Pero suena tan lindo.

Ladybug lo mira con gratitud, el solo se ríe. Las cosas no irían tan mal.

**~o~**

Marinette no puede evitar preocuparse por su trabajo de niñera, cuando Nadja comienza con video llamadas a sus fans, la primera fue Chloé que comenzó con su parloteo sobre su padre el alcalde y el hotel que posee, desvió la mirada por minutos para que no se notara su molestia, era irónico que Chloé idolatrara a Ladybug, pero fuera tan… ella con Marinette. Cosas de la vida.

La siguiente fue Alya pidiendo una entrevista para su _LadyBlog_. Sintió su miedo porque estaba segura que su amiga se preguntara en por que se tarda tanto. La había invitado a su casa para mirar la trasmisión y después la abandono con una excusa patética, dejando a Manon a su cuidado. Se sentía como la peor amiga, Alya ha sido tan buena con ella, como el querer aprender el lenguaje de señas con tal de hablarle a su comodidad. Y ella la usaba, porque era tan distraída que no recordaba que tenía que cuidar a Manon el mismo día que se daría la entrevista.

Nadja pregunto por ella al no verla en la video llamada, es cuando se puso aún más nerviosa.

Pero lo siguiente la puso aún más ansiosa.

Chat le da un pequeño codazo para que mirara a la periodista que comenzaba hablarles después de terminar con la video llamada.

-Ahm… Hay muchos admiradores que los ven como una pareja de súper héroes y también como una –hace una pequeña pausa –Y lo digo por lo que dicen. Una pareja.

No evito su sobresalto, acompañada con su sonrojo, mientras miraba de reojo a Chat que sonreía mientras la miraba. Miro de nuevo a Nadja, tratando que no le afectara esa sonrisa.

Recuerda las reglas. Recuerda las reglas.

\- ¿Confirman su relación aquí esta noche? –Ladybug comienza negar con la cabeza de forma exagerada. No habla por que temía que alzar mucho la voz o que no se entendiera. Chat la salva tocando con su pie el suyo para que volteara a verlo.

-Lo siento mucho _Madame_, pero como súper héroes no podemos contestar preguntas tan personales –Sonríe tomando una actitud despreocupada –Solo estamos aquí, para que los parisinos se sientan a salvo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que derrotemos a Hawkmoth.

Marinette creyó que eso terminaría con el tema, pero no conto que existiera una foto de ese momento. Precisamente de ese momento. Nadja estaba muy insistente con su relación, queriendo explicaciones sobre la foto donde Ladybug besaba a Chat Noir. Marinette tuvo que hacerlo ya que su _Gatito_ había sido flechado por _Dark Cupid_. Fue la única forma de regresarlo a la normalidad.

Chat miro la foto y después a ella - ¿Eso cuando paso?

\- ¡Te estaba salvando! ¡No besándote! –Sintió que grito, la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales fue demasiado notoria para ella.

La foto cambio, a fotos de ellos dos con sus juegos de coqueteo o de abrazos que le daba Chat cuando tenía que salvar y protegerla con su cuerpo o en posiciones comprometedoras. Marinette entendía porque la gente pensara que son pareja, si uno ve solo las imágenes. Pero la verdad, era que siempre lo hacían por salvarse el uno al otro de los ataques de los Akumas. Se sintió observada y comenzó a temer a que alguien notara la forma de cómo se comunica con Chat. Tenía razón Tikki… Esto no había sido una buena idea.

No sabe que pregunto Nadja, pero se limitó a contestar –Solo son fotografías sacadas de contexto –aun sentía la vibración de su voz un poco más elevada, carraspea para mejorarlo –Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, salvamos la cuidad todos los días –Se muerde levemente su labio, incomoda por lo que dirá a continuación –Nuestra relación es profesional, no somos pareja –Mira a Chat pidiendo su apoyo. Chat asiente con un suspiro.

Regresa la mirada, Nadja parecía decirle algo que no alcanzo a entender. Sintió como Chat se levantaba y se posicionaba a su lado. Contestando a la pregunta de Nadja.

-Decimos la verdad –dice Chat encogiéndose de hombros.

La periodista parecía nerviosa y ansiosa. Pero eso no evita que Ladybug se enojara, cuando Nadja no deja de insistir sobre el tema. Era oficial odiaba las entrevistas.

-Esta entrevista se acaba ahora –Toma a Chat del brazo quien no pone resistencia. Pero aun así pedía una explicación –Hay… una emergencia, vamos.

Sin mirar a nadie se dirige a la salida, Chat la retiene justo antes de abrir la puerta. Lo mira aun teniendo su ceño fruncido. Pero su compañero seguía mirando a la periodista.

-Si nos admira de verdad, lo van a entender –pudo lograr entender antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer del set.

**~o~**

Ladybug estaba molesta, pero aun así la siguió hasta el tejado del edificio. Sabía que estaba esperando poder expresarse como a ella le gusta. Cuando llega al tejado, no pierde tiempo en preguntar.

\- ¿A quién vamos a salvar?

Ladybug con una mueca contesta con sus manos –A nosotros, Nadja iba hacer lo que fuera para que su programa fuera un éxito –Sus movimientos era muy expresivos como su rostro –No quería contestar más preguntas personales. –Chat iba a comentar que era normal al ser famosos, pero Ladybug se adelanta como si supiera que iba a decir –Somos súper héroes, no estrellas. Nuestro único trabajo es salvar a Paris y derrotar a Hawkmoth … Además, ya no soportaba tener que usar mi voz. –Dice esto último moviendo sus manos de forma más lenta y con frustración.

Ladybug lanza su yo-yo para luego balancearse. Chat no se queda atrás y decide perseguirla. Tal vez puede comprarle un helado para conseguir una sonrisa suya. No quería dejarla con su mal humor. Pero antes de que se Ladybug se balanceara por tercera vez, una mujer cubierta de azul, muy parecida a uno de los personajes de _X-men. _Hace su Aparicio en una de la pantalla grande que se encuentra en las callase de París.

\- ¡No se vayan, son las noticias! –Chat evita dar un gruñido, habían provocado un Akuma. Nota como su _Lady_ mueve sus manos.

-Es Nadja, ¿Verdad? –el asiente, pudo notar el sentimiento de culpa en el rostro de la chica –No alcanzo ver bien lo que dice. Dime lo que dice.

Chat asiente, recordando como suele ser el traductor de Marinette en su escuela.

**~o~**

Según Chat, Nadja, con el nombre de Prime Queen, estaba molesta por que negaron estar enamorados, así que había preparado algunas pruebas, Chat le decía que Chloé había aparecido, haciendo que desvié por momentos a la pantalla para asegurarse, queda sorprendida cuando Nadja atraviesa al parecer la televisión de Chloé, capturándola. Chat le explica que Chloé será una "invitada", ya que la hija del alcalde afirma ser amiga suya. Ladybug rueda los ojos.

-Eso prueba que no hay que creer todo lo que ves en la televisión –no evita decirle. Pero Chat no dejaba de ver la pantalla.

Poco después Chloé es llevada al tren subterráneo, donde su vida peligra, Nadja amenazaba que, si llegaba el tren a 100 km por hora, se podían despedir de su "querida amiga".

\- ¡Vaya! El rating está subiendo la audiencia quiere saber si sus súper héroes llegaran a tiempo –le traduce Chat –Ladybug, Chat Noir ¿Están dispuestos a travesar la pantalla para salvar a Chloé?

Chat deja de traducir y la mira, asienten sabiendo lo que tienen que hacer. Chat activa su bastón comprobando que puede atravesar la pantalla y llegar a Chloé.

\- ¿Lista para la pantalla grande, _My lady_? –le dice, para luego terminar con una reverencia. La chica queda pensativa por un momento, ¿Qué tal si era una trampa? Ella prefería llegar por su propia cuenta. Pero Chat de nuevo vuelve hablarle como si supiera lo que estaba pensando –Son más de 200 km de vías, la forma más rápida es esta. No creo que tengamos opción.

-Solo admite que te encanta salir en televisión –le contesta moviendo sus manos, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo pánico escénico, _Bugaboo._

Ambos de forma sincronizada toman vuelo para poder lanzarse hacia la pantalla, cuando la traviesan sacan sus respectivas armas, alertas ante cualquier peligro. Ladybug decide ignorar a Chloé buscando a la Akuma, quien no tarda en aparecer, Primer Queen parecía decirle algo, pero cuando mostro su reloj, supo donde se encontraba el akuma, le hace el signo a Chat cuando se refiera a un Akuma y después señalar su muñeca izquierda. El chico asiente al comprender, Ladybug continua en darle instrucciones en movimientos simples que no alertan a la villana.

-Yo me encargo de Primer Queen.

-Y yo de la puerta – le murmura Chat, siendo claro con sus labios.

Pero su plan fallo, Primer Queen, escapa por las pantallas del anuncio del tren y refugiarse. A pesar que Ladybug intenta lanzar su yo-yo para atraparla, solo provoca que rompa la pantalla y que la akuma aparezca en las demás pantallas que cuenta el tren, Chat comprueba que la puerta está cerrada, estaban atrapados. Primer Queen comienza a explicar que para salvarse la condición era simple, confesar que están enamorados y no negarlo.

Ladybug trata de pensar en una solución, mirando de reojo a Chat y después a Primer Queen. Chat alza su mano como si estuviera activando su _Cataclismo, _Ladybug lo detiene negando con la cabeza, a pesar de la insistencia de Chat.

Tenían que traerla aquí primero o no podrán capturar el akuma. No había otra forma debe seguir la condición de Primer Queen. Con un sonrojo, entrelaza su mano con la de Chat, guiñándole un ojo para que le siguiera el plan.

-Está bien, lo confieso –murmura Ladybug a pesar que se sentía muy avergonzada. –Tu ganas, estamos saliendo, Chat Noir y yo estamos enamorados.

El tren se frena de golpe, provocando que Chat se golpe con la pared del tren y ella en su pecho. Siente una vibración en el pecho del chico, era continuo y un poco suave, se aleja para mirar a Chat de forma curiosa y preguntar con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡Nada! –Chat contesta una expresión nerviosa en el rostro, Ladybug entrecierra los ojos como pidiendo una explicación, pero Chat sujeta los hombros de la chica para que observara al frente, Primer Queen seguía hablando, puedo entender que aun pedía pruebas sobre su enamoramiento, la villana les exige que se quiten la máscara y muestren sus identidades. Ladybug se niega al instante, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Hasta que Chat pone un brazo en frente suyo, parecía decirle algo a Primer Queen hasta que se da la vuelta y la toma de los hombros.

Chat tenía una sonrisa algo aterradora - ¿Un besito, _My Lady_? –le guiña el ojo como lo hizo ella al principio. Después acercarse a su rostro de forma lenta.

Sintió su sonrojo, su cara ardía como si tuviera fiebre. Definitivamente este día ha sido el más estresante de todos, ha tenido que usar su voz mas veces de que está acostumbrada, su rostro ha estado compitiendo con su traje, de todos los sonrojos de la vergüenza, enojo o estar muy agitada por llegar a una entrevista que fue un caos. Y ahora Chat se acercaba a su rostro con intención de besarla, no niega que también quisiera ese beso, ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses! ¡Claro que quiere besarlo! pero después de Dark cupid se prometió que su siguiente beso con su _Gatito_ seria de verdad, y no por salvarse al uno al otro, y por supuesto no por petición de un Akuma.

Toma las mejillas de Chat y le panta un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de su nariz. Chat la mira confundido, Ladybug niega con la cabeza. No quería que la malinterpretara, que lo estaba rechazando. Pero por ahora había un akuma que derrotar.

Ambos voltean a la pantalla donde una imagen negra los recibe, Ladybug se queda mirando la pantalla negra buscando un plan, también en parte para evitar hablar con Chat por ahora, Primer Queen aparece de nuevo, estaba rodeada por varias pantallas y una Alya amarrada que después seria encerrada en un ataúd egipcia. Marinette se asusta al ver a su amiga, que había sido la siguiente victima por ser la creadora de _LadyBlog_ y admiradora suya. Primer Queen los reta en entregar su _Miraculous _o sino Alya sufrirá las consecuencias. De nuevo abre la pantalla para tele trasportarlos. Esta vez no duda en lanzarse a la pantalla segura de que Chat la seguirá.

.

.

Ambos olvidan a Chloé que seguía amarrada y atrapada en el tren.

**~o~**

Chat nota que era otra trampa, ya que habían sido tele trasportados a un congelador, Ladybug estaba mirando la pantalla donde Primer Queen amenazaba en arrogar a Alya en aguas profundas sino entregaban su _Miraculous. _Sugiere de nuevo su _Catclismo,_ pero Ladybug sigue negándose con la cabeza, e invoca su _Lucky Charm, _una cinta adhesiva aparece con los colores característicos de la Catarina.

Sin decirle nada, su _Lady_ comienza a buscar algo en los recipientes, deja que la chica elabore su plan a pesar de no saber cuál era, (una mala costumbre que tiene ambos, pero que ha funcionado por ahora), observa como Alya está a punto de ser arrojada al agua. Hasta que Ladybug comienza cubrir la pantalla con un cartón de Pizza y asegurarlo con la cinta, lo mira comenzando a mover sus manos.

-Hay que provocarla, para que venga a nosotros. Cuando atraviese la pantalla, rompe la con tu bastón, así no escapara –De forma rápida le explica. Chat asiente, pero le tapa la boca su _Lady _cuando iba a hablar.

-Aunque me guste escucharte, yo me encargo de atraerla. –Susurra, Ladybug asiente agradecida, para que poco después se posiciona a un lado de la pantalla - ¡Tu ganas, Primer Queen! Nos quitaremos los _Miraculous_ y todo el mundo nos vera sin mascara –Habla fuerte con tal de ser escuchado por la akuma. Comparte mirada con Ladybug - ¡Y estamos a punto de besarnos!

Ladybug le sonríe después de guiñarle el ojo.

-Si están mintiendo, ¡se van arrepentir! –logra escuchar Chat avisando a su _Lady _contando hasta tres con sus manos, una mano izquierda de Primer Queen atraviesa el cartón de Pizza, Ladybug actúa sujetando a la villana de la muñeca, obligándola a salir por completo. Chat usa su bastón para romper la pantalla.

-La curiosidad mato al gato –dice esquivando el puñetazo de Primer Queen.

Ladybug comienza una pelea con la villana, esquivando su puñetazo y después hacerla una llave que deje a Primer Queen en el suelo. sujetando el brazo derecho de la villana y sus piernas detengan el cuerpo. Chat rompe el reloj dejando salir el Akuma. Ladybug suelta a Primer Queen, mientras él invoca su _Cataclismo_ y destruir la puerta.

-Las damas primero –dice con sus manos dejando pasar a Ladybug quien no tarda en capturar el Akuma con su yo-yo y purificarla- Ladybug mueve su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de la mariposa blanca, poco después lanza su cinta invocada, restaurando todos los daños que provoco la akuma.

-_Otro día mas salvando Paris_ –piensa Chat mientras choca los puños con su _Lady._ Ella estaba sonriendo –_Otro día más, que tu secreto está a salvo, _My lady.

**~o~**

Marinette al llegar su casa, se comienza a disculpar con Alya por tardarse tanto en hablar con sus padres, pero Alya estaba más emocionada por haber sido secuestrada por un akuma y ser salvada por su ídola, Ladybug. Fingió sorpresa, dejando que su amiga le cuente todos los detalles, aunque se le dificultaba seguirla. Estaba cansada habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

No hablo con Chat sobre el tema de su relación, no era nada más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo, Marinette desconoce los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella. Una parte suya cree realmente que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, pero evita pensar en el tema (algo casi imposible cuando su habitación está llena de fotografías de él o de las rosas que suele regalarle, con sus apodos cariñosos y en ocasiones fantasea demasiado con su compañero) para no lastimarse de que fuera rechazada y esta el asunto de las reglas que el maestro Fu le explico cuando la conocí, y que no dudo en contarle de la existencia del guardián a Chat a pesar de que Fu no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. La carga no solamente era suya, y Chat era de confianza. Jamás la traicionaría.

Ella respetaba las reglas de las identidades, aunque las odiara, por eso tendría más cuidado sobre su pequeño coqueteo con Chat, no quisiera de nuevo una entrevista incomoda de lo mismo. Por más que quisiera que fuera real. Las cosas deben permanecer en lo platónico, algo que no debe pasar.

Chat y ella solo podían ser amigos.

Era más seguro así.

.

.

.

**¡Aloha!**

La verdad no creí que pudiera tardarme tan poco, pensé que estaría escribiendo dentro de dos meses (no es broma). Pero miren me puse las pilas, y esto fue lo que salió. Y me gusto el resultado, es bastante divertido hacer el papel de Marinette, y cambiar un poco las cosas, como sus sentimientos y su actitud hacia Chat. Pero si creen que el cuadro amoroso va desaparecer, déjenme decirles que no, Marinette y Adrien puede ser bastantes unidos. ¡Deberán esperar!

Un agradecimiento a _MonekySD _por el dato curioso/corrección, más vale informarse que ser ignorante, y si conocía esa información, pero mi ignorancia creía que era algo parecidos. Gracias por aclarármelo, Marinette no sufre del todo una perdida completa de audición, puedo escuchar como murmullos, pero son poco entendibles y solo como explosiones bastante fuertes puede llegar se captados por ella. Por eso requiere de aparatos y no implantes.

Y para _manu _la verdad es que mi pareja favorita siempre fue Adrinette y en segundo lugar Marichat, no sé por qué, tal vez sea culpa de los _Fanfics _que leí la primera vez que descubrí el _Fandom. _Pero si dejamos a los dos protagonistas y su identidad de súper héroe, hubo una época que me gusto el Ship de ChloéxNathanaël, pero ahora me gusta la idea de Luka con Kagami o con Chloé. RosexJuleka también es uno de mis favoritos. Depende de mí humor, pero siempre seré Adrinette.

Otra cosa, el orden de los capítulos estará basado a una lista supuestamente oficial de la cronología de los capítulos, encontrado en _Instagram. _Según es confiable, pero uno no sabe, si no lo es, ignoren entonces la cronología oficial y déjense llevar mi cronología poco confiable.

Recuerden dejarme un comentario, contándome que les pareció el capítulo. Adoro leerlos.

El siguiente capítulo será: _Glaciator_

**Sayo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosas que son mías: **Un chingo de tareas, que me tiene harta. Y deseo de dormir, pero las ganas de escribir son más fuertes.

**Aclaraciones: **Recuerden que estos capítulos están basados en una cronología de los capítulos de la serie original sacados en _Instagram, _no sé si es del todo confiable, así que por favor déjense llevar.

Y contestando sobre los comentarios, sobre los _Shipp _de esta serie, les seré sincera casi nunca me desagrada algún tipo de Shipp, Adrinette es mi favorito, porque despierta ternura y son como la miel de abeja. No puedo darles mi opinión de cada Shipp porque algunos no me he dado la oportunidad de leer (entre escuela, trabajo, y el hogar, me permito leer cuando tengo tiempos libres), no me digo Multishipper por que puedo afirmar que en alguno otro fandom hay Shipp que no me agradan pero es muy raro las ocasiones, en _Miraculous, _no tengo ninguno desagradable ya sea porque no los he leído o porque tanto en la serie original y en algunos fanfics me han hecho amarlo, es dependiendo mucho mi humor y mis ganas de leer, que me diga, "_Quiero leer el Adrigami, o Lukanette o incluso el Shipp de AdrienXLuka o KagamiXMarinette o ChloeXMarinette o ChloeXAdrien, FelixXMarinette, Sabrina con tal, Iván con tal, etc., etc." _Es lo bonito de este fandom, y de Fanfiction.

Bueno esto se ha vuelto muy largo, no los aburro más.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece solo la trama.**

_**Glaciator**_

Ladybug adoraba su trabajo, puede que en ocasiones llegue a fastidiar algunas de sus planes con sus amigos o a veces cuando requería un respiro, es decir, no hacer nada por un día, Hawkmoth aparecía con algún villano con sentimientos negativos, las responsabilidades de héroes siempre estaban presentes. Aunque no sea Hawkmoth el motivo del problema.

Como ahora…

Después de perseguir el autobús, Chat no tarda en asomarse por una de las ventanillas del vehículo que iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Paris. Chat le hace señas con sus manos, para comunicarle que los frenos no servían. Ladybug asiente.

\- ¿Listo Chat? –dice moviendo sus manos de forma rápida.

-Listo, _My Lady. _–Ladybug comienza correr por enfrente del autobús, sabía que su compañero había dicho algo más, pero no se permitió en observarle, debían actuar rápido.

Se lanza hacia la calle mientras lanzaba su yo-yo para que rodeara todo el vehículo y sujetarlo, al mismo tiempo que capturaba el bastón de su amigo que había lanzado hacia ella, permite que el medio de trasporte pase por encima suyo mientras enrollaba el cordón de suyo yo-yo al bastón de Chat Noir, cuando el autobús deja de pasar, lanza el bastón a Chat quien lo toma en el aire, y no tarda en activar su bastón provocando que se estire y se atore en dos postes de luz.

Ladybug noto con una sonrisa como el trasporte público paraba, al ser sostenido por los dos objetos. El problema no era producto de alguna Akuma, pero salvar a Paris también incluía problemas menores. Se acerca al vehículo con Chat a su lado, desarrollando su yo-yo, y poco después ambos héroes ayudaban en bajar a las personas del transporte. Nota como Chat mueve su mano para llamar su atención, ladea la cabeza haciéndole ver que la tenía.

Chat comienza hablarle, usando su voz, ponía atención a sus labios, algo difícil cuando la gente pasaba por el rostro de su amigo y no le permitía saber lo que decía. Había captado algunas palabras como "cenar", "tejado" y "superhéroes" pero no sabía su conexión, tenía que desviar la mirada en ocasiones para ayudar a los ciudadanos afectados y regresar al rostro de su compañero, intentando entenderle.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, no había entendido nada de lo que dijo _su_ _gatito._

\- ¿No te gustaría conocernos un poco más? –logra entender lo final, pero aun no saco su confusión. La pregunta estaba fuera de contexto con las anteriores palabras que había logrado entender.

Ladybug iba mover sus manos para pedirle que repitiera de nuevo, pero un ciudadano (imaginaba que el chofer) aparece en el campo de visión de ambos héroes, ofreciendo su mano y agradecer su ayuda. Eso la hizo recordar que no estaban solos y comunicarse con Chat como acostumbran, era peligroso.

Chat se acerca con una sonrisa confiada - ¿Qué te parece? –le dice aun utilizando su voz, esta vez entendió mejor con su proximidad. Ladybug pensó que se refería a su pregunta, de conocerse mejor, talvez el minino quería que sus pláticas fueran un poco más personales y lo que había dicho era poner excusas de ser cuidadoso a pesar de que quería conocerla mejor. Ladybug lo duda por un momento, pero termina asistiendo con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, esperando que no se viera la confusión.

Esperaba que no se equivocaba.

Pero no podía seguir preguntando, porque debía irse rápido. Tenía planes con sus amigos y el cometido de hace unas horas ya le había retrasado para poder comer con sus padres, a pesar de que quería pasar más tiempo con Chat. Lanza su yo-yo en uno de los postes de luz.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos. –dice ella usando su voz para luego abalanzarse por las calles de Paris. No había notado de que Chat había mencionado algo más. Que era importante para él.

Al llegar a su casa deshace su transformación, sujeta a su Kwami con sus manos y no tarda en darle sus galletas favoritas. Tikki se lo agradece mientras se colocaba en uno de sus muebles y no llenar su cama de migajas. Marinette se apresura en arreglarse para la salida con sus amigos.

Alya había planeado una salida con Nino, Iván, Mylene, Adrien y Marinette, para ir por los helados de André y no había aceptado un no por respuesta por ninguno de los invitados. Marinette no entendía por qué tenía que ir ella y Adrien, los helados de André eran famosos por que se creía que los helados contenían una magia que unía a las parejas o te daba el sabor de tu alma gemela. Sus propios padres tenían su historia con esos helados.

Algo que se le recordó al final de la cena, cuando tuvo que rechazar su postre favorito y el explicar el motivo. Si comía su postre no podría comer un helado de André. Sus padres no tardaron en contarle otra vez el como su padre había pedido matrimonio a su madre, había escondido el anillo dentro del helado de vainilla que la señora Cheng estaba disfrutando, por poco se comía el objeto.

Toma su bolsa dispuesta a irse con sus amigos, pero el toque de su madre en su hombro llama su atención. –Dicen que las parejas que comen el helado de André estarán enamorados para siempre –le dice moviendo tanto las manos como sus labios, cosa que siempre hacia, le sonríe ante la expresión de soñadora de su madre.

Su padre se acerca a su esposa y la abraza por los hombros. –Por cierto, Marinette, ¿Con quién vas a ir por helado? –le dice usando sus manos también. Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en Chat Noir, ir los dos tomados de las manos mirándose como lo hacen sus padres, con tanta ternura y amor. Mientras disfrutaban del helado que el heladero André había preparado para ellos, porque estaban predestinados. Porque ambos debían estar juntos.

Regresa a la realidad, obligándose en alejar ese pensamiento, de nuevo fantaseaba con su compañero, Marinette había decidido mantener sus sentimientos reprimidos, no quería que volviera a repetirse lo de _Primer Queen, _su enamoramiento solo era platónico. No podía ser más. También era una salida con sus amigos, no una cita con Chat.

Se encoje de hombros y contestar a su padre –Solo con Alya y los demás, no hay nadie especial –O no puedo ir con quien yo quisiera. Se dice a sí misma, pensando en el rostro de su amigo, de su _gatito._

Se despide de sus padres, sintiendo un nudo molesto en el estómago.

**~o~**

Adrien no evita el suspiro de desilusión, no debería sorprenderse que su padre no viniera acompañarlo a comer, pero las pequeñas esperanzas estaban presentes para luego ser dolorosas. Saca su teléfono mandando un mensaje a Nino, poco después Nathaniel aparece, con su característica seriedad y falta de expresión en su rostro.

-No tiene caso que esperes a tu padre, Adrien. –le dice igual de seria –Él va a comer en su oficina.

Se levanta de la silla un poco malhumorado. - ¿Y cuál es el punto de tenerme aquí siempre, si nunca llega? –dice de forma brusca. Nathaniel no cambia su expresión manteniendo sus brazos detrás de ella. Adrien baja la cabeza yéndose del comedor, alcanza a escuchar a la asistente de su padre, que no olvidara en practicar con su piano antes de acostarse, al llegar a su cuarto cierra la puerta aun sintiendo el malestar.

\- ¡Por lo menos hubieras traído un pedazo de Camembert de ese plato! –le dice Plagg flotando cerca de su rostro. Adrien rueda los ojos lazando el queso que tomo antes de irse, su Kwami no tarda en tomarlo.

-Carga energía, Plagg. –Toma su teléfono y lo conecta a sus bocinas, donde la pieza de _No.15 in D. Flat Major _se reproducía por el cuarto, aparentando que tocaba el piano. –Talvez Adrien no pueda salir de la casa, ¡pero Chat Noir sí!

-Tienes prisa a que te dejen plantado –le contesta Plagg comiendo de su queso maloliente. Adrien le dedica una sonrisa confiada.

-Ella dijo que iría. –le contesta.

-Dudo mucho que te haya entendido, la chica estaba enfocada en los ciudadanos.

Adrien recuerda que su _Lady_ se había distraído en ocasiones mientras le hablaba, pero él estaba seguro que Ladybug le habría pedido que lo repitiera sino hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho. En cambio, ella había afirmado sobre su propuesta, con su ligera sonrisa. Tenían una cita. Él y su _Lady_, y sería la mejor cita para los dos.

Con esto en mente no tarda en transformarse, a pesar de las protestas de su Kwami, sale de su habitación saltando los tejados de Paris.

La idea de la cita se le había ocurrido unas semanas después de lo que sucedió con _Primer Queen, _Adrien sentía que debía aclarar sus sentimientos a su _Lady_ y descubrir si sus sospechas de ser correspondido eran acertadas, también era una excusa más de pasar tiempo con Ladybug, tenía el presentimiento de que después de esta cita la cosas cambiarían, su relación cambiaria para mejor. A pesar de que dejara plantado a sus amigos en ir por un helado de André, se sentía mal en dejar a Marinette con las parejas, pero sabía que su amiga no le molestaría, solo se preocuparía por él, pero tenían la noche para hablarse, luego se lo recompensaría.

**~o~**

Marinette llega al punto de reunión con sus amigos, saluda a Alya y a los demás, Mylene estaba siendo abrazado por Iván por sus hombros mientras Nino estaba atento a su celular, Marinette mira un rato más confirmando que Adrien no estaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Adrien? –pregunta de forma lenta con sus manos para que Alya entendiera, su amiga da una mueca triste como si quisiera darle consuelo.

-No te vayas a desilusionar, pero Nino recibió un mensaje –dice igual de lento con sus manos, al igual que pronuncia las palabras con su boca, Marinette ya sabía el motivo antes de que Alya lo digiera –El papá de Adrien no lo dejara salir.

No evito su mueca de decepción, como también estaba preocupada por su amigo. Sabia la relación tan conflictiva de su amigo con su padre, es algunos de los temas que suelen hablar cuando nota como Adrien esta triste a pesar de la sonrisa. Puede que Alya sea su mejor amiga y pasan mucho tiempo juntas, pero Marinette le gustaba estar más con Adrien, ya sea porque con el chico era más fácil de hablar, compartían gustos en algunas cosas y se sentaba juntos en clase, se había vuelto mejores amigos a pesar de cómo había iniciado su relación. Adrien lograba escucharla y entenderla, como ella lo hacía con él. Adrien era muy importante para ella, eso lo tenía claro.

Aunque su cercanía provoco que sus demás compañeros malinterpretasen su amistad. Alya era uno de ellos, su amiga varias veces le había preguntado si había un interés amoroso hacia Adrien, Marinette aclaraba que le quería como amigo y nada más, pero no había convencido del todo a la futura reportera.

-Era de esperase – menciona haciendo sus movimientos algo decaídos. Le mandaría un mensaje más tarde al chico para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Vuelve a mirar a los demás y después dirigirse a Alya para que fuera su traductora. Había dejado la libreta donde suele comunicarse con sus amigos en clase (claro si Alya o Adrien no estaban presente), ya que había pensado que no sería necesario. Alya iba mejorando con el lenguaje de señas, (se había inscrito a un curso solo para poder comunicarse con ella) pero aun fallaba en confundir los movimientos.

\- ¿Saben dónde estará André? –dice Alya, traduciendo las señas de Marinette.

-Lo que pasa con André y su helado –dice Nino, moviendo su mano hacia su gorra haciendo que Marinette lo mirara a él –Es que nunca sabe nadie donde estará –Alza su celular, donde aparecía puntos rojos en un mapa de Paris –Hay que seguir las pistas para encontrarlo.

Marinette sonríe, mientras ponía atención a Iván sobre su experiencia de él y Mylene de encontrar a André, habían tardado tres horas en encontrarlo. Mira a sus dos amigos con más atención, se habían dirigido sonrisas cómplices y seguían abrazados. Sintió como el nudo en su estómago aumentaba y comenzara a incomodarla.

Ellos tenían suerte de poder estar juntos sin pensar en los peligros, podía sentir su envidia hacia ellos desenado que algún día las cosas con Chat pudiera suceder de forma libre como Mylene y Iván. Vuelve a la realidad cuando Nino había mencionado algo que no logro entender, pero ante la expresión de los demás, Marinette se dio la idea de que sabían dónde estaba André. Comienzan a correr y deja que Alya sujete su mano, guiándola a donde se encuentra ese dichoso heladero.

Le hubiera gustado que Adrien estuviera con ellos, hablar con él le había permitido distraerse, y tal vez esa sensación en su estómago habría desaparecido.

Logran encontrar a André, pero Marinette ya no tenía los mismos ánimos de probar el helado, Alya no había soltado su mano así que no podía dar una excusa para poder irse, sentía que sobraba con las dos parejas ilusionadas en probar su helado de enamorados, en cambio ella estaba sola, sin ningún enamorado presente, y a quien le gustaría traer debía mantener su identidad secreta.

Los primeros en acercarse fueron Iván y Mylene, quienes fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo por André, Marinette estuvo atenta al helado que se le fue entregado a la pareja. Alya le explica que era chocolate _Praliné_ y turrón blanco.

\- ¡Una mezcla especial para mantener el amor! –logra entender a través de los labios de André. Marinette creía que el entusiasmo del heladero le encantaba a la gente, pero la sensación de incomodidad aun presente, no la deja disfrutar de ese entusiasmo.

Fue el turno de Nino y Alya, Marinette decide sentarse en uno de los bancos más cercanos, mientras observaba como André les ofrecía el helado de coco, plátano y otra fruta que desconoce. Desvía la mirada desanimada, ese molesto nudo se hacía cada vez más grande y no le gustaba como se sentía. Solo podía pensar en Chat y fantasear en algo que nunca pasara, no con Hawkmoth aun libre haciendo maldades. No se sentía correcto sentir envidia a sus amigos, es decir, era personas normales, ellos no tenían la culpa de su situación, nadie la tenía realmente, solo paso.

Siente un pequeño jalón en su chaqueta, Tikki había salido de su bolsita rosa, Marinette mueve su cuerpo de tal forma que no notara a la Kwami sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no vas por un helado Marinette? –dice su Kwami atenta a su alrededor por si debía esconderse. Marinette se encoje de hombros haciéndole ver a Tikki que no tenía animo de un helado, su Kwami la mira fijamente. Tikki en ocasiones sabía lo que su cabeza pensaba o en quien pensaba, Marinette no le sorprendido que su Kwami supiera lo que le sucedía –Él no está aquí –Vuelve a decir su Kwami con una ligera sonrisa –Pero eso no te impide disfrutar de un helado y una noche divertida con tus amigos –Le da una ligera acaricia en su mano –Además, yo quiero.

Marinette le sonríe de vuelta, agradecida por sus palabras. Pero ese nudo molesto no parecía querer irse, Tikki se esconde en su bolso alertándola de que alguien las viera, nota como André caminaba hacia ella mencionando algo, perdida voltea hacia Alya quien no duda en repetir lo que André le dijo.

¿Qué tiene el sabor para ella para hacerla sonreír?

Aun confundida mira André señalándose, mientras soltaba las palabras con su boca - ¿Yo?

André la levanta guiándola a su puesto de helados - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Marinette –vuelve a pronunciar esperando que se entendiera.

André voltea sirviendo su helado, Alya se pone junto a ella moviendo sus manos para comunicarle lo que decía el heladero.

-Durazno como el color de sus labios, y menta como sus ojos, ¡come esto querida! –Alya tuvo problemas para decir "querida" así que lo pronuncio con sus labios. - ¡Y tu amado aparecerá!

Marinette recibe el helado, lo mira tan fijamente temiendo que su única esperanza de un futuro con Chat desapareciera, su _gatito_ tiene los ojos verdes, aunque más oscuros, tal vez a causa de su traje de héroe, pero la menta podía ser una buena referencia, nunca se puso a pensar en el color de sus labios a pesar de que siempre los mira para entenderle. El durazno era una buena fruta. Sentía su corazón palpitarle alejando un poco el molesto nudo. Pensar que el helado describía a Chat, le hacía sentir una calidez expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Ella creía en la magia de los helados enamorados de André sus padres era una prueba de su magia, seguían juntos e igual de enamorados o tal vez un poco más.

Pensar que Chat y ella estaba predestinados le hacía sentir que flotaba.

-Esa descripción parece a la de Adrien –le dice Alya usando sus manos sin usar su voz, solo para que Marinette la entendiera. Con una mirada juguetona para hacer sonreír a su amiga. Pero fue lo contrario.

Marinette sintió como un balde de agua fría era arrojado en su cuerpo y extinguía toda esa calidez, Marinette hubiera preferido que Alya no hubiera dicho nada y la dejara unos momentos en su fantasía, su comparación del helado con Chat se desvanece de su mente teniendo la imagen de su amigo. Era cierto que los ojos de Adrien eran un verde más suave como en la bola de helado a sabor de menta que tenía en frente, al igual que sus labios. Ese molesto nudo aumento tanto que tuvo que morder su labio inferior ante su decepción. Mira André algo desesperada.

Negando con la cabeza, vuelve a usar su voz (hecho que le hacía irritarse más) importándole poco si alzaba mucho el tono –Hay un error. Yo no estoy enamorada y además ya perdí el apetito. –Intenta entregarle el helado, negándose en comerlo. Adrien no era el chico que quería.

André le devuelve el helado mirando a Marinette aun con entusiasmo –Pero claro que lo estas mi pequeña –le sonríe con ternura, Marinette se sentía más incómoda y molesta –Cuando hay amor ardiendo en el corazón. ¡André lo sabe desde el inicio! –André pone su mano en el hombro de Marinette acercándose ligeramente a ella como si compartieran un secreto –Disfruta tu helado Marinette, yo sé que él vendrá –Marinette le entiende como también nota el guiño cómplice de André.

Ese era el problema, Adrien no podía ser la persona que ama, porque ella estaba segura de amar a Chat. El helado no era el indicado, Adrien solo era un amigo.

Intenta de nuevo regresársele el helado, pero una figura conocida llama su atención, por un momento creyó ver a Adrien acercándose a ellos, sintió como se paralizaba y sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse de forma ligera. Pero solo era un chico con las mismas ropas de Adrien, no era su amigo. Su corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido, y no le gusto la sensación, sintió el empujón de otra persona que había pasado de forma rápida detrás suyo, chocando con ella. Esto provocó que el helado se resbalara de sus manos, cayendo al suelo y se estropeara. Marinette mira el helado unos segundos sintiéndose tan desanimada que deseaba correr hacia su casa e ignorar a todo el mundo en el confort de su habitación. Volta a ver André que tenía una expresión de angustia y decepción.

-La magia solo funciona si lo comes –le dice de forma rápida que aun así logro entenderle –Te preparare otro.

Marinette se negó de nuevo, pero André no parecía escucharla, al aparecer seguía insistiendo que sus helados unían parejas de forma mágica que hasta los famosos lograron unirse, que debía tener fe en la magia de los helados de André. Marinette desvía la mirada comenzando a hartarse de esos helados mágicos por más que digiera con su voz que no tenía ningún enamorado André decidía ignorarla, mira a Iván quien tenía curiosidad del chico de ojos menta. O eso entendía.

Harta de todo deja que sus emociones actúen.

-No es nadie –no le importaba si alzaba mucho la voz o no, o si se lograba entender, al final parecían no escucharla, mira a Alya un poco molesta de forma rápida, continuando –No hay nadie. –Mira a André de reojo –No creo que tu helado tenga poderes mágicos André. Solo es helado.

Camina sin mirar a nadie, no le importo si fue grosera en ese momento, ni que haya herido a André con sus palabras, se permitió ser egoísta, sentía como su corazón había sido lastimado. Al llegar a casa se dirigió directo a su cuarto esquivando a sus padres, se dejó caer en su cama abatida. Al relajarse un poco del mal rato de hace unos momentos, sintió como la culpa remplazaba su egoísmo.

Había arruinado la velada de sus amigos, por un helado y sus sentimientos conflictivos. Y para el colmo fue demasiado grosera con André quien solo había intentado subirle el ánimo a su manera, y se había enojado de forma ridícula con su amiga Alya. ¡Era tan patética!

Comienza a patalear en su cama frustrada, para luego abrazar su almohada. Su Kwami se pone enfrente y comienza hablarle.

-Tranquila Marinette, tal vez exageraste un poco. Pero ya olvídalo mañana será otro día –dice con sus pequeños labios. Marinette desvía la mirada acercándose a su tabla donde miles de fotos de Chat eran exhibidos aun lado de su cama, hace un ligero movimientos que sabe que su Kwami entendería.

-Nunca podre tomar un helado con Chat –sus manos mostraban lo desanimada que se sentía. Tikki intenta volver a decirle algo posicionándose enfrente de ella nuevamente, Marinette niega con la cabeza levantándose y subir a su tejado por la trampilla de su cuarto. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ser más patética de lo que se sentía.

**~o~**

Chat Noir comienza a pagar todas las velas del tejado que había decorado para su _Lady. _Tanto esfuerzo y cuidado para nada, había esperado por horas, mirando por todos lados esperando ver a la heroína vestida de Catarina balancearse hasta él. Pero no paso. Lo había dejado plantado, y no sabía el porqué, pensaba que talvez su _Lady _había tenido un imprevisto, pero le hubiera avisado, ella siempre lo hacía cuando no podía ir a sus patrullas, no entendía por qué no había venido.

Apaga cada vela pronunciando las palabras "No me quiere" y "me quiere", hasta llegar a la última con la palabra "no me quiere", no pudo terminar de pronunciarlo como tampoco pudo apagar la vela, temeroso de que de que sea cierto. Suspira recargándose en la barandilla del tejado, sintiendo demasiado triste y decepcionado. Hasta que una luz del edificio cercano llama su atención, era la casa de Marinette, la panadería ya había cerrado pero las luces de la parte de arriba aún estaban prendidas, sobre todo en el tejado donde estaba su amiga igual de recargada en la barandilla.

Hablar con Marinette siempre ha sido muy reconfortante, es decir, con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa, parecía que ella siempre sabía que decirle y como apoyarlo, era su mejor amiga, su relación había mejorado tanto, que normalmente estaba juntos la mayoría del tiempo, era divertido y cómodo estar con ella. Marinette era alguien importante para él.

Para Adrien.

Como Chat no había hablado más que el episodio de _Volpina_, cuando creyó que la perdería al ser lanzada desde la torre de Paris, pero solo fue una ilusión, muy realista. No estuvo tranquilo hasta que fue a comprobar que su amiga estuviera bien, tuvo que fingir que no sabía de su condición, hasta que ella lo aclarar usando su lenguaje de señas, se permitió hablarle como lo hace en su escuela.

Solo fue una ocasión que su identidad de súper héroe cruzo palabra con su mejor amiga. No había confianza suficiente entre Chat Noir y Marinette, para que decidiera ir hasta su casa y platicar con ella como lo hace en la escuela. Aun así, la conocía y no quería estar solo, de forma sigilosa (mas por costumbre que precaución) se acerca por la parte de atrás del edificio, la chica no había dado inicio de haberlo sentido así que Chat se deja caer en la barandilla con tal de tener la atención de Marinette.

La chica se sobresalta, mirando la barandilla dudosa y luego mirar detrás suyo donde estaba él.

-Buenas noches –dice moviendo sus manos, Marinette lo observa con sorpresa marcada en su rostro –Perdón, no quise asustarte.

\- ¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes cosas de superhéroes que hacer? –le pregunta con un ligero temblor en sus manos al moverlos ¿Tendrá frio?

Niega con la cabeza ante la pregunta –No tengo ánimos de ser superhéroes esta noche –Marinette frunce ligeramente su ceño, Chat sabía que la chica estaba preocupada, suele hacer esa cara con él en la escuela. Continua en hablarle con sus manos. –Y tampoco tengo ánimos de estar solo –le dedica una sonrisa avergonzada - ¿Me permites estar un rato aquí contigo?

Marinette le devuelve la sonrisa, asistiendo con la cabeza. Chat se posiciona a un lado de ella un poco más cerca, sin dejar de mirarla para que pudiera entenderlo.

-Marinette, ¿cierto? –habla esta vez con su voz, dejando que una de sus piernas colgara de la barandilla y la otra se doblara hasta su pecho y pudiera recargar su brazo en su rodilla, no deja de mirar a Marinette –Eres la chica que uso de ilusión _Volpina, _¿no es así?

Marinette vuelve asentir sin moverse de su posición, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Talvez si tenga un poco de frio. Marinette mueve sus brazos de forma rápida y temblorosa, aun así, logro entenderle.

-Sí, esa chica creía que también estaba enamorada de mi amigo –Marinette cambia su expresión, como si se apagara, como si hubiera recordado algo no agradable. –Aunque no era así, solo tuve mala suerte.

-Te entiendo –susurra, algo melancólico –Yo también he tenido mala suerte en el departamento del amor. –Noto el sobresalto de Marinette, fija en él, con una expresión que no logro descifrar. La chica pregunta el porqué, con movimientos lentos y aún más temblorosa - Por qué esta noche plañe una sorpresa especial para … -calla, recordando que a pesar de que era Marinette, debía tener cuidado con lo que dice, todo relacionado con Ladybug debía ser secreto. Su _Lady, _tiene una imagen de ser una súper heroína de pocas palabras y siempre enfocada en su trabajo, toda relación que tiene solo es profesional, si decía de su enamoramiento hacia ella, el esfuerzo de Ladybug por negar algún amorío entre ellos, podía afectarla, Marinette no lo diría a todo el mundo, pero puede tener un desliz con Alya la creadora del _LadyBlog_. –Una chica que me gusta desde hace tiempo.

Marinette no dice nada, Chat regresa la mirada a las luces que gobierna en Paris, pensando en Ladybug. Siente como Marinette se recarga en la barandilla nuevamente, un poco alejada de él, debió sentir su mirada en ella porque lo observa con una sonrisa apagada y algo desanimada… no, era triste. Se la devuelve con el mismo sentimiento y ambos miran las calles de Paris. disfrutan el momento por unos segundos, hasta que Marinette toca su hombro.

\- ¿Cuál era la sorpresa especial? –Chat suspira negando con la cabeza.

-Ya no tiene importancia –Marinette le dedica una mirada de consuelo, que el agradece. –Ella nunca llego.

Marinette desvía la mirada, para que poco después continuar con sus movimientos lentos y ya no temblorosos. –Parase que tú y yo necesitamos que nos levanten el ánimo.

Chat la mira incrédulo, entendiendo ahora esa sonrisa triste. Toca el hombro de la chica con tal de que lo mire, y hacer la pregunta con las señas - ¿A ti también te rompieron el corazón?

Marinette se encoje de hombros con esa sonrisa triste, y desviar de nuevo la mirada. Chat sonríe con sinceridad, colocando su otra mano en el hombro derecho de la chica y así sujetarla con sus dos manos. Marinette lo mira confundida, Chat baja del balcón, comenzando a hablarle.

-Ven conmigo –dice ofreciéndole su mano, soltando sus hombros. Marinette mira su mano por un momento y luego a él, como si tuviera una pelea interna. Al final le sonríe aceptando su mano, Chat la acerca hacia él y termina cargándola, su brazo derecho sujetaba su espalda y la izquierda debajo de las rodillas. Marinette lo mira aun confundida, pero el súper héroe solo le dedica una sonrisa confiada tan común en él –Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga –Comienza a tomar impulso. –Sujétate fuerte.

Marinette sigue sus indicaciones rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en su pecho. Lleva a la chica al tejado donde preparo la sorpresa para Ladybug. Deja a Marinette por unos segundos confiado de que no abrirá sus ojos, mientras volvía a reacomodar todos los arreglos. Cuando termino toca el hombro de Marinette indicándole que podía abrirlos.

Vio como Marinette observaba cada detalle con una expresión de sorpresa y fascinación, miraba las luces que daban el ambiente romántico para la ocasión, los pétalos de rosas en el piso del mismo color de rosas que regala a su _Lady _para obtener una sonrisa suya. Las mismas rosas que Marinette guarda y atesora en su cuarto, pero esa parte Chat Noir no lo sabe.

Le da la espalada a su amiga deseando que fuera Ladybug quien mostraba ese rostro fascinado y no Marinette.

-Lo siento mucho –la voz de Marinette le sobresalta ligeramente, la chica nunca usa su voz. Tal vez era la primera vez que lo escuchaba a pesar de sentir familiaridad, de nuevo deseo (después de varios meses) que Marinette fuera su Ladybug.

La mira - ¿Por qué? No es tu culpa –le contesta algo cortante, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No podía estar comparando a dos de sus amigas, no estaba bien para ambas.

-Lo digo por esto –seguía usando su voz, susurraba, pero alcanzaba a oírla bien –Preparaste todo esto y ella… nunca llego –Había algo en su tono que se asemejaba al enojo. Normalmente cuando la chica se enojaba su ceño se fruncía más de lo normal y al igual que sus labios, era muy firme con sus movimientos de manos. Como si estuviera gritándote. Era algo parecida a Ladybug, Se da un golpe mental, regañándose.

-Ella dijo que vendría –le dice sin volver a darle la espalada –Pero al final no apareció.

Marinette se acerca a él, quedando frente suyo. Tomando sus manos y apretársela ligeramente.

-Quizá tuvo una buena razón para no venir –murmuraba esta vez manteniendo sus manos unidas –Como … un problema serio.

-Solo dices eso para que me sienta mejor. –dice con un ligero suspiro, desviando la mirada por un momento. Marinette iba a decir algo, pero él no la dejo jalándola y colocarla detrás de él y protegerla de esa bola de helado color rosa que se había dirigido hacia ellos, la desintegra con ayuda de su bastón al momento de hacerla girar, no tarda en cargar a Marinette y se esconden del villano.

\- ¡Marinette escucha bien! ¡Eres muy malhumorada! ¡_Glaciator _te hará un favor y no te preocuparas por nada! –canta el gigante de helado mientras buscaba a Marinette. Voltea hacia la chica que no sabía lo que pasaba.

\- ¿_Glaciator?_ ¿Otro supervillano enojado contigo? –pregunta preocupado ¿Cómo es que la normalmente tranquila Marinette logra enfurecer a dos villanos? La chica mira de nuevo al gigante, su rostro cambia de confusión a compresión. Como no podía usar sus manos para hablar por estar sujetada a él, continua en usar su voz.

-Es André, el heladero.

\- ¿El heladero de los enamorados? En este momento no se ve muy amoroso.

Marinette baja la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada –Es una larga historia.

Chat no pierde tiempo en esquivar al gigante y sin ser vistos consigue dejar a Marinette, abre la trampilla que sabe que dará directo a su habitación. Mientras el escucha el canto del Akuma.

-Voy alejarlo de ti, princesa. –le dice usando el apodo que le dio la primera vez que se hablaron con su identidad de superhéroe.

Solo dio dos pasos hasta que fue detenido por su cinturón. Marinette lo había detenido.

-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo –murmura un poco nerviosa Chat se encoje de hombros.

-Me alegro que alguien le gustara la sorpresa –lo dice con el lenguaje de señas. Cuando Marinette lo suelta, se lanza por el tejado para mantener al nuevo Akuma fuera del alcance de su amiga. Aunque esta vez no estaba muy contento en tener que ver a Ladybug.

**~o~**

Marinette no tardo en transformarse, después de obtener un abrazo en su mejilla de parte de su Kwami, era una forma de consolarla con todo lo que paso hace unos momentos.

Chat estaba enamorado de otra chica, de alguien quien no era ella.

Cuando lo dijo, sintió como su corazón se partió, se había sentido mareada, pero no se permitió llorar. No cuando su compañero, su amigo estaba delante de ella con el corazón igual de destrozado. La sorpresa que había preparado a esa chica, había sido tan hermosa que no entendía como esa chica misteriosa lo había dejado plantado. Si Marinette fuera la enamorada de Chat, hubiera asistido sin falta, lo habría llenado de besos a su _gatito_ producto del entusiasmo y alegría.

En el balcón mirando las velas y la rosas, se permitió soñar con que todo eso era para ella. Se permitió disfrutar de esa calidez que no le pertenecía, el segundo balde de agua fría había sido arrojado hacia ella, cuando vio a su amigo tan triste, devastado. Un corazón roto.

Aleja esos pensamientos tan amargos, mientras se dirige hacia el Akuma, debía tener la mente relajada, no podía distraerse de su deber. Antes de llegar noto como un auto de policía era arrojado por _Glaciator,_ miro con mas atención, notando a su compañero también en el auto. No tarda en hacer con su yo-yo apoyado en dos postes para crear una telaraña capturando a Chat y evitar que se lastimara.

-Hola _gatito _–dice con su voz, ya que sus manos sujetaban la cuerda de su yo-yo - ¿El villano te dejo frio? –bromea a pesar de que aun su ánimo no era el indicado.

Chat rueda los ojos… ¿enojado? –Cuéntame ¿A ti se te congelo el tiempo? –Ladybug ´parpadea confundida, Chat estaba enojado con ella. Pero…. ¿Por qué?

Siente el movimiento del suelo, como si un camión pasara y provocara pequeños temblores a su alrededor, mira hacia el Akuma quien se acercaba hacia ellos, maldice internamente, no sabía lo que decía tendrá que usar a Chat de traductor. _Glaciator _lanza sus bolas de helado hacia las personas, con horror se da cuenta que esta terminan congeladas, baja a Chat de su red y ambos se mueven para mantener a los parisinos a salvo, refugiándolos. El Akuma vuelve atacar y ambos héroes son obligados a esconderse.

-El helado sale disparado de su mano. –le dice a Chat moviendo sus manos tratando de hacer memoria con su mal encuentro con André –Antes de ser akumatizado, servía sus helados con un… -Marinette deja de hacer señas, olvidando como tenía que hacer la seña del artefacto - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Una cuchara de helado –dice Chat sin usar sus manos y aun dedicándole una mirada seria –Ahí es donde debe estar el akuma.

Chat comienza a correr y Ladybug se da cuenta que _Glaciator_ los encontró, esquiva los proyectiles, separándose de su compañero malhumorado.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué ese trato con ella?, decide ignorar el problema, luego hablaran con más calma, había un Akuma que vencer.

Vuelve a reunirse con Chat en uno de los tejados más cercanos, observa a _Glaciator_ después de dedicarle una mirada confundida a su compañero, nota como el Akuma deja libre a una pareja, sin intensión de atacarles. Entonces tuvo una idea, era bastante lógico, era el heladero de los enamorados, a las parejas no las atacaba porque creía en el amor. Mira a Chat que estaba apoyado en una de las chimeneas con los brazos cruzados, fingir ser enamorados era la cereza en el pastel, para este día tan… peculiar. Pero Paris los necesitaba, luego lidiara con sus sentimientos.

-Parece que está dejando las parejas escapar –le dice utilizando sus manos con una mirada juguetona, ignorando el nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-Lastima por nosotros –contesta Chat, seguía sin comunicarse con ella como normalmente lo hacen, incluso volteo el rostro como si intentara ignorarla. Se acerca con tal de continuar con su plan.

-No lo entiendes –trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero la actitud Chat la estaba desesperando –Sabemos que no ataca a las parejas así que podríamos fingir… -deja de mover sus manos ante la mirada molesta e indignada de su compañero.

\- ¿Fingir, que? –Ladybug no sabía si continuar. Algo le decía que empeoraría las cosas, pero debían actuar, continuo.

-Que estamos enamorados –dice algo dudosa con sus manos. Chat entrecierra los ojos.

-Lo siento –contesta Chat, descruzando los brazos. –Yo no juego los sentimientos de los demás. –Chat se lanza hacia el Akuma sin permitirle decir más.

¿Qué no jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás?

Frunce el ceño.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le regalaba flores? ¿Por qué coqueteaba con ella cuando estaba interesado en otra chica?

Quien debería estar molesta era ella, no él.

Deja que _Glaciator_ golpe a su compañero y le arrebate su arma, cuando noto que estaba a punto de lanzarle un helado gigante, decide ir ayudarlo posicionándose enfrente de su compañero, utiliza su yo-yo, haciéndolo girar y usarlo como escudo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? –pregunta, sabía que había elevado su voz, al sentir las vibraciones en su garganta. Traga intentando modificar su tono. Chat le dice algo, pero no alcanza a verlo por estar enfocada en el Akuma. –Sea lo que sea que te tiene tan molesto conmigo, lo siento. Pero no es el momento para hablarlo.

_Glaciator _brinca hacia ellos, ambos héroes actúan rápido ocultándose en uno auto que estaba volteado, las llantas rozaban sus cabezas. Ladybug estaba alerta por otro ataque, pero la mano de Chat tomo su atención. ¡Al fin habla con ella con señas!

\- ¿No sabes por qué estoy enojado? –Ladybug niega. Chat la mira a los ojos como si buscara la mentira en ellos, a pesar de sentirse algo herida por la desconfianza, no le aparto la mirada –No llegaste a nuestra cita –continua, siendo claro con sus manos –Tu dijiste que vendrías cuando detuvimos el autobús, te había preparado una sorpresa.

Ladybug se queda en blanco, por unos momentos, hasta que llega las palabras "cenar", "tejado" y "superhéroes" a su mente como también "¿No te gustaría conocernos un poco más?" recordó la sorpresa especial que Chat le mostro a Marinette, ese detalle romántico por la chica que le gustaba a Chat. La chica que estaba enamorado su _gatito_. Sintió la calidez abrazarla por todo su cuerpo como el sonrojo en su mejilla, abrió un poco más los ojos con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, mirando a Chat como si fuera un sueño.

La sorpresa era para ella, los detalles románticos, las velas, y las flores eran para ella.

Ella lo dejo plantado.

-Lo siento mucho –dice, lento con sus manos, arrepentida y llena de culpa. –Cuando lo dijiste no te había entendido, estaba distraída y no pude comprender lo que decías. Lo lamento –las emociones de nuevo la estaban dominando. El temblor bajo sus pies, la enfoca en su situación - ¿Podemos hablarlo después?

Chat asiente, encogiéndose de hombros. –Sera en otra ocasión – le dice aun decaído, se asoma para observar el villano, para después regresar con ella. –Deberíamos probar tu idea. –Ella asiente, mientras su _gatito_ volvía a sonreír.

Ambos salen de su escondite dándole cara al Akuma. Chat le ofrece su mano, Ladybug lo acepta, pero decide pasarlo por sus hombros manteniendo entrelazado sus manos, verlo con sus amigos hace unas horas fue que decayera su ánimo, por fantasear algo que no creía posible, aun no era posible, ahora tenía la excusa de estar así con Chat, de forma más íntima, para evitar el ataque de una Akuma. Más vale aprovechar.

Recarga su mejilla en el pecho del chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ambos caminan hacia el akuma, se lo que sea que Hawkmoth le digiera, provoco que los apuntara. Ladybug alerta decide ser más osada, le da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, del chico. Chat la mira sorprendido, Ladybug se encoje de hombros como respuesta mientras volvía a recargar su mejilla en su pecho. Chat mantiene el abrazo, acariciando los dedos de ella con los suyos.

Ladybug realmente no iba a desaprovechar este momento, porque algo le decía, que, aunque las cosas con Chat parecían corresponderle, debía mantener sus límites.

Se supone que todo era platónico, ¿No?

**~o~**

Al estar más cerca del akuma Ladybug se separa de él, (muy a su pesar suyo), lanzando su yo-yo dentro de la Akuma, Nota como su _lady _hace una mueca de sorpresa.

-André no se convirtió en monstruo, él está dentro del monstruo –dice en voz alta, muestra de su sorpresa. Poco después Ladybug fue lanzada por el Akuma, Chat no tarda en atacarlo cortando las piernas del gigante con su bastón, da un suspiro de alivio cuando ve a su compañera aterrizar en el suelo, de forma limpia y sin salir lastimada. Chat la sigue para esconderse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta. Ladybug invoca su _Lucky Charm_, donde un casco de motocicleta aparece ante los ojos de ambos héroes, Ladybug lo mira confundida, le dedica una sonrisa recuperando su humor. –La seguridad es primero.

Ladybug rueda los ojos divertida, mirando a su alrededor, luego lo mira cuando al parecer tiene una idea. Comienza a contarle su plan de forma rápida, al parecer tenía planeado elaborara un propulsor que incluía su cinturón.

Después de construir su propulsor con los materiales que les proporciona la cuidad (una motocicleta, una banca, tres letreros atados en su bastón, su cinturón y un autobús volteado), Ladybug ataca al gigante apoyando su yo-yo a dos postes de luz, capturando al Akuma en su red, _Glaciator_ ataca lazando sus bolas de helados, Ladybug los esquiva llegando a la motocicleta haciéndolo andar, activando el improvisado propulsor, le hace la señal y él activa su _Cataclismo_ para evaporizar el autobús que había servido como escudo temporal.

-Acelera –dice haciendo la seña correspondiente. Ladybug lo hace, provocando que el propulsor fuera más rápido, el gigante de helado desaparece dejando a un André colgado en la red del yo-yo. Chat toma la cuchara akumatizada y se lo lanza a Ladybug.

La súper heroína rompe el objeto, capturando el akuma convirtiéndola en una mariposa blanca, después lanza el casco al aire y las catarinas comienza arreglar todo el desastre del Akuma y volver todo a la normalidad.

Chocan los puños festejando su victoria, hasta que André los abraza agradecido, expresando de ser salvado por una pareja de súper héroes enamorados. Mira a su _Lady_ quien se había sonrojado con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Chat no puede evitar sentir satisfacción por aquello. Cuando ella lo mira, no tarda en decirle.

-Él lo dijo –pronuncia encogiéndose de hombros.

Talvez tenía que mostrar su sorpresa una vez más, algo le decía que le ira muy bien esta vez.

**~o~**

Ladybug le pedio a Chat que le mostrar la sorpresa después de recuperar sus energías en sus Kwamis. Cuando volvieron a reencontrarse, Chat la guía al tejado que ya había visitado como Marinette, su expresión de fascinación seguía siendo igual que la primera vez, y mucho mejor. Porque sabía que el detalle era para ella y de nadie más.

Pero tenía que ser realista, el maestro Fu había sido claro con la relación que debía mantener con Chat, no hay posibilidades de estar juntos con Hawkmoth haciendo desastres por Paris, debían protegerse y eso incluía mantener los sentimientos de ambos al límite, en lo platónico. Lo había discutido con Tikki antes de venir, su Kwami le había aconsejado ser prudente con eso, haciéndole ver que con un solo malentendido ambos habían actuado de forma incorrecta, una palea o algo más grave podía provocar el fin de Paris. ambos eran muy jóvenes y se guiaba mucho por sus emociones, debía extinguir el peligro antes de dar el primer paso. El problema era que Marinette sabía que Chat no sería tan prudente si ella aceptaba sus sentimientos, el chico era capaz de buscar a Hawkmoth esa misma noche con tal de estar con ella. Así que llego a la solución de mentir, aunque no se veía destrozando el corazón de su amigo de nuevo.

Chat toca su hombro para tener su atención. - ¿Te gusta?

Ladybug asiente, utilizando sus manos le aclara su gusto –Es hermoso, Chat Noir.

\- ¿Te alegra a ver venido? –Marinette lo mira algo triste, no quería fingir, pero era lo mejor. Además, el helado de André no suele equivocarse, aunque ella quisiera que lo hiciera.

-Si me alegro –Su corazón estaba vuelto loco, incluso hacer las señas le salían temblorosas por las emociones, se sentía en una nube, abrazada por esa calidez que solo Chat provoca en ella, no Adrien como dice el helado de André. Ella está segura que su destino era estar con Chat, en un futuro, por ahora no –Quiero ser sincera contigo –le iba a mentir –Porque eres más que mi compañero –alza su mano señalándose –Yo… -lo señala a él –Y tu… -junta sus manos para luego agitarlo levemente –Somos amigos –Nunca creyó que el movimiento de manos, de su película animada favorita, japonesa, le dejara un sabor amargo en su boca. Ella lo uso la primera vez que se conocieron y su _gatito_ la había mirado confundido como ahora. –Por eso no quiero mentirte –pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de mentirme? –le pregunta cuidadoso con sus movimientos.

-Hay un chico –el movimiento fue aún más temblorosa que antes, no había ningún chico, solo estaba Chat en su corazón. –Un chico que me gusta. Que estoy enamorada desde que lo conocí. –intento no mirarlo, pero tenía que permanecer fuerte –Por eso yo …

\- ¿Quién es? –le pregunta acercándose a ella, Ladybug se mantiene en su lugar mirándolo, la había interrumpido tomando sus manos de forma suave, Chat permanecía quieto esperando la respuesta.

Ladybug desvía la mirada algo dudosa, se libera de su agarre sin mucho esfuerzo –No puedo decirte, no podemos saber nada del uno al otro. Nuestra identidad es secreta, somos súper héroes, Chat Noir. –Las siguientes señas lo hace desanimada –No tenemos opción.

Chat se vuelve acercar más, manteniendo su seriedad - ¿Realmente no sientes nada por mí?

No pudo mentir esa parte, porque al hacerlo, se lastimaría a si misma también. Intento desviar la mirada, pero Chat toca su mentón de manera sueva, alzando su rostro hacia él.

-Si no fuéramos héroes y nos conociéramos en forma de civil, con la personalidad que conocemos del otro. ¿Tendría oportunidad?

Se muerde el labio, sintiendo que su corazón explotaría dándole una muerte trágica, embriagada por sus emociones habla a través de sus manos a esa pregunta hipotética.

-Me gustarías y mucho –confiesa –Realmente me gustas mucho, pero somos héroes y también amo a alguien más. Hay que seguir las reglas.

Chat la mira por un rato más, luego le entrega la rosa que estaba sujetando durante toda su conversación. Ladybug la toma con ambas manos.

-Entiendo –le dice, para que poco después le da un beso en la mejilla –Tu amistad es todo para mí.

Después se retira, dejándole la rosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas con un corazón explotando en su interior. Y a pesar de todo, Marinette sonríe como una enamorada.

Sonríe feliz.

**~o~**

Adrien se deja caer en su cama, con un suspiro de enamorado.

-Para reparar un corazón roto solo funciona comiendo un montón de queso –dice su Kwami a su lado, Adrien deja se soñar despierto, le contesta.

-No tengo el corazón roto, Plagg

-Genial, entonces no habrá festival de queso –dice Plagg desanimado, pero Adrien aún se sentía en las nubes.

-Mis sentimientos puede ser correspondidos –dice con ligeros suspiros –Ella dijo que le podría gustar y mucho, puede que le guste ahora. Mis sentimientos aún pueden llegar a ella. Mi corazón lo cree, hasta entonces su amistad es el mejor regalo de todos.

Plagg hace un sonido de asco junto con una mueca –¡Este tema dulce me dará asco!

Adrien lo ignora no poniendo atención a sus pedidos de queso del Kwami. Permitiéndose llenarse con el sentimiento de esperanza una vez más, su _Lady_ no lo haría doloroso. Estaba feliz, ella confeso que le gustaba (de forma hipotética claro), aun podía pensar en esperanzas. De dar comienzo a sus fantasías de amor juntos.

La vibración de su celular, lo regresa nuevamente a la realidad, era un mensaje de Marinette preguntando por su bienestar. Sonríe, contestando a su amiga. Esperando que ella también pudiera arreglar su corazón roto.

¿De quién estará enamorada su amiga?

**~o~**

André conocía de amor, llevaba años en ese negocio, así que sabía identificar las llamas del amor derritiendo el corazón de sus clientes, el jamás falla con la magia del helado de enamorados.

Ver a Marinette nuevamente era la prueba de ello, le preparo su helado que caracterizaba a su enamorado, _Durazno como el color de sus labios, y menta como sus ojos_, la chica lo probo esta vez y acepto en creer en la magia, la miro sentarse en las escaleras del puente mientras le daba la espalda y saboreaba su helado.

No se sorprendió ver el chico de mirada de menta con los labios del mismo color que el durazno, que al igual que Marinette, el corazón del chico ardía por el fuego del amor, su corazón palpitaba por su amada.

Así era esto del negocio de los helados de los enamorados, era magia, y solo tenías que creer como lo hace Adrien, quien sostenía su helado de _fresa con chispas de chocolate, zarzamora como el cabello de su amada y mora azul como su mirada azul cielo_.

Tuvo otros dos clientes felices, ambos destinados.

Por qué André, el heladero del amor, no se equivocaba.

Era solo magia.

.

.

**¡Al fin!**

No sabe el trabajo que me costó terminar este capítulo, ¡Llevo una semana haciéndola! Mis ojos ya no pueden más, entre tareas, la historia, el trabajo y mis necesarios descansos dividirlos entre dormir y leer me tiene agotada. Esto de clases en línea, es demasiado pesado para un universitario… o bueno una universitaria de naturaleza floja como yo.

¿Qué les pareció la adaptación de este capítulo? Fue muy difícil como comenzar con el malentendido de estos dos héroes, y también como acabarlo, hasta soñaba con las escenas. Pero, en fin, son las dos de la madrugada y agradezco que sea sábado.

También quiero compartirle, recientemente vi una película que me impacto mucho, ahorita no recuerdo el nombre, pero me gustó tanto que mi cerebro no dejaba recrear una historia con una trama parecido, pero no siendo el mismo, pensé mucho en que personajes tomar… aun no es nada decidido, por que como verán tengo el tiempo limitado, pero posiblemente vean otra historia hecha por mie en este Fandom, pero protagonizada por un Lukanette. Si como lo leyeron, Lukanette no Adrinette.

Pero no lo tengo decidido ni tampoco bien planteado. El tiempo lo dirá, si es que no se enoja conmigo.

Déjenme sus comentarios, saben que adoro leerlos, y saber si esta historia sigue teniendo futuro.

El siguiente capítulo será: _Despair Bear_

**Sayo.**


End file.
